Torchwood's Angel
by Momolovesanime
Summary: [Sequel to The Doctor's Angel] Adeline Song, daughter of Eleven & River, finds herself in a strange predicament after she dies during the invasion of the black cubes. She's stuck in the middle of her regeneration cycle & will stay that way until she can get help. She asks her dad to take her to Torchwood where she meets Capt. Jack. Will her dad really come back to get her?
1. Special Illusion

**Author's Note:**

**Hello readers!**

**Here it is! The sequel you requested for **_**The Doctor's Angel**_**, **_**Torchwood's Angel**_**! This is going to be more on the Torchwood side of the Whoniverse as opposed to more of the Tardis side.**

**And if you're a new reader, I would suggest you go back to my profile and read **_**The Doctor's Angel**_** before this, so you won't be confused… Not everything will be as explained in detail as it was previously stated in **_**The Doctor's Angel**_**.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I'll update as regularly as I can, but if a chapter doesn't come out for a while, I must inform you that I am and middle school student and have a lot of homework, so I'm sorry if I get really off on my update days.**

**And just as a head's up, I'm human. I make mistakes and spell things wrong from time to time. Please be nice about it if you see a typo or something. I'll try to fix it if I can. Thank you~**

* * *

I came to Torchwood after I died. But, the thing is, I wasn't literally dead. As a Time Lord, regeneration is something we do whenever we die. Except, I was a little stuck.

It's all a very long story, really, but I'll share anyway.

The Doctor is my father and River Song is my mother. When Mum gave up all her regenerations to save Dad from dying, it complicated things for me… She was already not fully a Time Lord to begin with, so that and not being able to regenerate left their daughter in a pickle when she had to major heart attacks and died.

Oh, but it doesn't stop there. My dad trapped Lucy Cartwright, known as Sister of Mine at the time, in every single mirror in the universe. He visited her once a year, every year without fail. That is, until I came along.

When Sister of Mine died out, Lucy was the only thing that remained in the mirrors of the universe. She knew anything and everything from being everywhere all at once. She saw my Dad's hearts break so many times, she'd lost count. That's where I came in. When I was born, Lucy transferred herself into me through a small mirror in the room, not knowing what would happen. Yet, the only mirror in the room was cracked, so some things didn't come to me until she told me herself.

Like the fact whenever I looked into a mirror, I would see everything in the world happening all at once. It's very painful for me, looking into mirrors. Even my Time Lord brain can't handle so much at once. So I try to avoid mirrors as a whole. But, if I close my eyes and concentrate enough, I can remember everything that will happen. Also, I have these moments where I know what's happening all around the world.

You could say I'm the Princess of Knowledge, which I am. I earned it a couple hundred years into the future when people started noticing I existed in mirrors and reality. Very dark times for Lucy and me… Of course, we always knew how to evade the people who wanted to try and kidnap us.

But I'm getting off track. Where was I? Ah, yes.

I grew up without my dad because he was always off somewhere in the Tardis traveling about through time and space. It was almost always just Mum and I. But Mum was kept busy with her profession as an archaeologist. She traveled a lot to various planets and times, all saying she was going to "Africa for a few weeks" or "Egypt".

Being the six-year-old with no knowledge that my mum and dad were time travelers, I believed her. She left me with a very horrible nanny named Mrs. Popsin who hated and was allergic to my cat named Felix. But, she cared about me and always made me go to bed on time and brush my teeth "like a good little girl" so I could "grow up to be a healthy young woman".

Even though it was miserable with Mrs. Popsin, I was and still am a very polite person. Yes ma'ams and no ma'ams were always falling out of my mouth like they were the only phrases I could speak.

When Mum would come back from one of her adventures, she'd sometimes say she saw Dad. I always wanted to know what he was like and why he left. When I was nine, she finally tried to explain it all to me.

"You see, Addy," she began, sitting me down in her lap. "Your father and I love each other very much, and we still do. It's just that I got into a small bit of trouble for doing something I didn't do. Then, he started traveling, coming back to come see me every now and then. When I couldn't take it anymore, I started traveling too, hoping one day I'd meet him."

"But if you love each other, why doesn't he come live here?" I asked. "We're a family and families are always supposed to be together."

"You're right," she said, smiling. "Maybe, one day, he'll come back for us both."

I smiled hugely with glee. "Mummy and Daddy and Addy! All together!"

She laughed and snuggled me close to her hearts. "One day, Addy," she said. "One day, soon."

Then, later that month, she took her final journey. She died in the biggest library in the universe for a version of Dad who didn't even know who she was. Leaving me her diary and Dad's sonic screwdriver as her last request, Mrs. Popsin and I both mourned her at her funeral.

I saw Dad two times before I knew who he was. One, when I ran out to the park after the news Mum had died. I was crying on a bench, when he came up to me and then had to leave soon after. The second was at her funeral. He knocked over a statue and ran back to a blue box that slowly disappeared before anyone could notice he broke it. Both times, he was the tenth version of himself.

The very next time I saw him, I had run away in search for him. I needed to know who my dad was and that was the only way to find out.

I was surprised, as was he, when I found his blue box. Even though he'd locked it, the Tardis opened itself for me because it knew who I was.

When he figured out I was a Time Lord, had his sonic screwdriver, and that I was his daughter from the future, he took me along with him. After our first trip together, he went to get Amy and it all took off from there.

Weeping Angels, Star Whales, Daleks, and then came Rory. With Rory came vampires, Silurians, and the Dream Lord. Rory didn't like me much at first. He took out his anger at Dad on me for stealing his fiancé.

After I was bitten by what I thought was a vampire at the time, Lucy showed herself to me for the first time and told me who I was, but had to leave before explaining everything.

Rory died for the first time not long after. Then came Vincent Van Gogh and the Pandorica. I died for the first time then, but came back after Amy remembered Dad and me.

Next was the Silence. (Fun Fact: I'm the only being alive in the entire universe that can remember the Silence after looking away because of my mirror complex.)

After that, Dad and I went to visit Lucy when Dad was a human and running from the Family of the Blood with Martha. Lucy wanted me to know my past so Dad agreed hesitantly and let me go, saying that if I made a paradox, I'd be grounded for a month.

When that was finished and I hadn't created a paradox, the Tardis matrix became a human and we almost died again.

A solar tsunami raged across the skies when we found out about the Flesh and destroyed the copy of Amy, going to war not long after, only to lose my mum when we thought we'd won.

Dad made one of his only house calls to a child named George who was extremely afraid of monsters; he actually messaged Dad on psychic paper.

Rory had to choose which wife he wanted when Amy and I got stuck in a separate time stream from Dad and Rory on a planet called Apalapachia that was being quarantined at the time.

When we got stuck at a deadly hotel, Dad had enough. He forced me to live with Amy and Rory, promising to come back every now and then for adventures.

It didn't take long for someone at my school to notice I was the Princess of Knowledge. I didn't even realize there was a weeping angel in our school until an alien posing as my math teacher made it look at itself forever. He teleported away after threatening to take me somewhere when I told him my dad was the Doctor.

After that, Dad 'died' (but he really didn't), the Dalek Asylum, being kidnapped by a pirate on a Silurian ship that had dinosaurs as the cargo, and going to a Texas town called Mercy were a cyborg made the town suffer because of Kalher Jex, a mad scientist pretending to be a doctor.

Finally, the slow invasion came. Whenever I touched one of the cubes, it created a paradox because they would eventually kill me, and being already dead in a bunch of other time lines, it cause me to feel the pain of my imminent death whenever I touched one. Of course, no one had any idea at the time so Dad just said, "Sometimes, baby Time Lord skin gets sensitive to other race's objects" and left it at that.

When it didn't get any better, actually it got far worse, he began to think something was definitely wrong. And that's when the cubes activated all around the world.

It was the day before my fifteenth birthday when UNIT called us in because they needed Dad to help. Then, the cubes all shut off and started counting down from seven. That's when I accidently looked into a mirror and figured out I was going to die.

I offered to see what happens when the cubes got to zero and they let me into a small room with a solitary cube inside.

Dad was very reluctant to let me go inside, but I persuaded him somehow. When it got to zero, the gas came out, to no one else's knowledge and I asked if I could go back home.

The heart attack started in the car ride home. I hid it with all my might and crawled into the Tardis that was parked in our living room.

And that's where I died.

But I was resuscitated by Rory when they came in. He did CPR on me for a while until my left heart started working again. The right was too far gone to revive. Dad kneeled down next to me, holing me and told me I could be saved and that I would regenerate.

But then, I told him the truth. I couldn't regenerate because of what Mum had done to save him. But, what I didn't know at the time was that I was only half right.

I died in his arms and went into the mirror with Lucy. She, then, told me I didn't have enough power to regenerate, but enough to partially regenerate. So she pushed me out into a different time, when Clara was with Dad.

But there was a catch to all this. Yes, I was alive, but then again, I wasn't. I became an anomalous being, not really belonging anywhere because I was stuck in the beginning stages of regeneration. I couldn't physically feel anything. My hand would just go through whatever object I tried to touch.

So I told Dad all this and he took me to Torchwood because Lucy said they might be able to help me. I told him I wanted to go alone because Captain Jack wouldn't recognize his eleventh face.

Jack and his team at Torchwood Three took some serious persuasion skills on my part to let me stay.

Toshiko and Owen figured out that I actually wasn't stuck. I was just regenerated way slower than normal. Toshiko calculated how long it would take until I actually changed.

Six months. It was going to take six months of gradually being able to touch things to get to a point where I could fully regenerate.

I was pretty sure that if I died again, it would have to be the last time unless I wanted to do that all over again. So not dying was going to be my first priority after I regenerated.

Now that you're all caught up, let's get back to the story.

* * *

I woke up from my first night sleeping in my room at Torchwood Three with a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about the coming events and a back ache.

I'd figured out that my feet were the only part of me that could touch as of now. (Hence walking and not falling into the Earth's crust.) So the trick to sleeping was to stand on my bed, then slowly easing onto the mattress. The only downside was that I couldn't pull up the covers. Not that I needed them or anything, it was just weird not having them. Since I couldn't touch anything, heat and cold never really bothered me.

I woke up and literally walked straight through the door leading out of my room to go up to the main room of the Hub.

Jack was already awake, making coffee. He saw me, smiled and said, "How was your first night?"

"Fine, thank you," I said. I walked over to him as he took a sip of his steaming coffee from a pale yellow mug.

"Would you like some?" he asked, offering to pour some for me.

"Couldn't pick it up even if I wanted some," I said. "I don't get hungry or thirsty or anything. Since I'm not really alive, I guess I don't need it."

"Oh yeah," he said. "Forgot about…" he put his hand through my shoulder, "that…"

I laughed. "So, Jack. What do you normally do when the rest of the team is gone?"

He took another sip of his coffee and said, "Well, I drink coffee, walk around the cells, make sure all of the equipment is here and running, and watch the surveillance footage on time lapse from the previous night to see if anything happened."

"That's cool," I said. "Anything I could help with?"

"No, no, no," he insisted. "You just relax. I can do it all. I always do, anyway."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," he said.

"Ok, then…" I said. "But just say if you need my help and I'll help, alright?"

He nodded. "You'll be the first I call," he said. It felt like he was being sarcastic.

He started walking away. I started looking around the main hall to get used to my surroundings. I still had this weird feeling in my stomach like something bad was about to happen.

While I was looking around and Jack wasn't completely gone yet, I saw someone sitting in a chair. He was staring at me while smirking. I looked behind me to see if there was anything there. No one was behind me. I looked back at the person to see he was standing up.

"Jack…" I said. "Jack! There's someone here!"

Within seconds, Jack came running back in, gun in hand. "What?!" he asked me.

I nodded and pointed to the person. It was a man with a haircut that was really outdated.

"Stay behind me," he said, making his way in front of me with the gun pointed at the intruder.

The man hand his hands up, still smirking.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded to know.

"Name's Adam," he said. "Adam Smith. Do you not remember me?" He put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack suddenly put the gun down and turned back to me, laughing. "I forgot to introduce you to Adam!"

Adam laughed and said, "He always forgets important things."

Jack motioned me over, but I refused. Something weird was going on…

"It's only Adam," Jack said. "He doesn't bite."

I shook my head. "No, you had no clue who he was just a couple seconds ago," I said.

"He's been with us for three years!" Jack said. "Just come say hi."

"Hello," I said coldly, leaning onto the wall with my hand. "I don't know who you are or why you've come, but stay the hell away from me."

I turned around and ran back to my room.

Jack came sprinting after me, trying to grab my arm only to fail because his hand just went through.

"Addy!" he called after me.

I just kept running until he passed me and stopped. Surprised, I tripped and fell onto the floor.

"Woah, sorry," he said.

I got up and tried to find a way around him, but he was blocking the hallway.

"Why are you acting weird?" he asked.

"Why did you not know who that was when you said you'd known him for three years?" I countered.

"Everyone makes mistakes," he said. "I just didn't see his face properly, that's all."

"He was looking right at you," I said.

"Well, I'm sorry," he said. "It was really rude what you just said. You owe him an apology."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Actually I am," he said. "I'm the leader of Torchwood Three and you're living under this roof, therefore I am the boss."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't owe him an apology if I meant what I said. There's something weird about him and I don't like it."

"Oh, you're going to apologize," he said. "Go, now."

I crossed my arms defiantly. "No."

"Adeline Song, as the leader of Torchwood Three, I command you to go apologize to Adam Smith or else. That's an order."

I narrowed my eyes and turned around, slowly trudging back to the main hallway. Jack was right behind me so I couldn't escape.

In the main room, Adam stood there and smiled when we walked in.

I looked at Jack, who motioned over to Adam. "Go on."

Regretfully, I walked over to Adam. "I'm sorry for being rude," I said.

"It's ok," he said. "I must've just frightened you, that's all." He tried putting his hand on my shoulder, but his hand just went through. He looked at me, confused.

Jack started explaining why I was here to him and my situation. I just stared at him ominously as he learned about me.

"She's really nice," Jack said. "She's just stubborn that's all."

_Like Mum…_ I thought.

"Ah…" Adam said. "Well, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for me to shake.

_He's so stupid…_ "I can't touch you," I said. "Jack literally just told you that."

"Oh yes," he said. "But your fingers are able to touch things now. How else would you be able to lean on the wall like you did earlier?"

"What?" I asked. I looked at my fingers and then picked up the closest object next to me, which was a pencil on Toshiko's desk. It didn't fall through my hands! My fingers were working and I hadn't even noticed!

"See," he said.

I looked to Jack and smiled hugely. "I can feel!" I said.

Jack smiled and said, "That's great." He looked to Adam and said, "Is everything ok now?"

"Totally ok," he said. "I forgive you."

I looked back at Adam and said, "Really sorry…"

"It's ok," he repeated. He touched my hand and said, "It's great you can feel again, even if it's partial."

I felt this weird feeling as he touched my hand. I looked up at him in confusion. He was smirking. Then, he completely changed his expression and said, "Jack, I think the team will be here shortly."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's get everything set up."

I stared at Adam as he walked next to Jack. He noticed my gaze and turned back towards me. "Something the matter, Addy?" he asked.

"Tell Jack I'll be in my room," I said.

"I'll remember," he said.

* * *

As I walked into my room, actually opening the door, I still felt that weird feeling I had when Adam touched me. I stepped on my bed and sat crisscross applesauce. I looked at my hands and held them out in front of me, studying them closely. They didn't look any different. I put them on the bed and started pinching the covers, seeing if they would move. They did.

My fingers really did work.

"You should've listened to me," I heard a painfully familiar voice say. "I told you."

I looked up abruptly and saw Mum standing in the corner. "Mum…?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have gone looking for him," she said.

"But Mum-" I said as she disappeared. "Mum?" I looked around, seeing if she'd gone anywhere else. "Mum!" She was gone. I hung my head low and rested it in my hands. "I'm just homesick that's all… Get it together, Addy. You're starting to see them…"

* * *

Everyone came into work and recognized Adam as well. I was still so sure that something was weird about him.

_The way Jack looked at him… You don't just forget someone who's been close to you for three years…_

Then, it happened that night. Jack got a call from Gwen saying that there was a psycho in her flat. Jack and Adam rushed over there.

Adam came back with a very shaken up Gwen. It was Rhys who was in her apartment. Somehow, she'd forgotten they were engaged. Jack was still with Rhys. Adam suggested that Owen take a look at her.

While we were all crowding around them as Owen inspected Gwen, I asked if I could speak to Adam.

"Adam… Can I have a word?" I asked, pulling on his leather coat.

"Of course," he said. We walked out of earshot from them. "What's up?"

I narrowed my eyes and leaned in. "Whoever you are and whatever you've done to Gwen, you won't get away with it because I will find out what you are and why you're here. And believe me when I say, if you're here to hurt anyone, I will stop you. Is that clear?"

He laughed quietly and said, "I really don't know what you're talking about. I've been at Torchwood for three years. I would never do anything to harm them!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Stop playing games. I'm not stupid."

"What do you know? You're only a kid," he said. "And you just got here!"

"I know a lot more than you think I would," I said. "And I'm a lot older than you think I am. I've been many places and met many creatures. Trust me when I say, you are not human. You don't smell human."

"Must be my cologne," he said. "It's called Animal Times."

I laughed coldly and said, "I'll be watching you. Don't forget that."

"I'll be sure to remember," he said, smiling.

We both walked back over to the rest of them. Owen stated that he had no clue why she was having sudden amnesia.

Toshiko started talking to Adam, asking what we'd talked about. I heard Adam say that I was just paranoid about someone stalking Gwen.

_He's such a liar… Jack would never hire someone like this._

Jack hooked up a video feed connected to Gwen's computer. He was interviewing Rhys about the first time they met, their first kiss, and things that happened in their relationship. He was trying to jog her memory, but it wasn't working.

Ianto went to Gwen's flat with her to drop her off. When he came back, Jack still wasn't with him. Adam left suddenly and he didn't say why.

Toshiko and Owen were in the break room and Ianto was looking around for something.

I felt a presence behind me and whirled around to see Mum again. "Now look what you've gotten yourself into, Addy…" she said. "I told you not to go looking for him."

"Mum…" I said. "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry…?" Ianto said. "What was that?"

I turned around and said, "That's my Mum-" But when I looked back, she was gone. "Over there…"

"Who?" he asked.

"Did you not see her?" I asked.

He looked around nervously and said, "No…"

"Never mind…" I said.

I stormed off back to my room, stood on my bed, and then sat crisscross applesauce again.

I groaned in frustration and said, "Why do I keep seeing Mum?! This isn't some sort of… Oh, I don't know… Subconscious thingy! It's deliberate, I can feel it… Maybe I should ask Owen. He's a doctor. No… He'll just think I'm going crazy."

I groaned again and put my head on my pillow, pondering what I should do.

After a while I dozed off without knowing it.

When I woke up, I went back into the main room. Ianto was on the couch, looking at a leather bound book, furiously looking through the pages, trying to find something.

I sat down next to him and asked, "What's that?"

"My diary…" he said. "I keep track of all the artifacts and things that happen here." He flipped through more pages. "And I never mentioned Adam once…" He looked at me, frightened. "How is it that I can remember him, but I never wrote him down?"

My eyes widened. "Are you sure you never mentioned him?" I asked. He nodded. "He's not in there at all?"

"Look!" he said. He handed it over to me and I looked through all the pages, trying to find Adam's name. "It's not in there, is it?"

"No it's not…" I said. "Hold on, I'm going to phone Jack."

I got up quickly, ran down the halls and into my room. There was a phone there with a note beside it that Jack had put there. It had the names and phone numbers of everyone on the team, including Adam's. He'd given it to me in the morning.

I picked up the phone and punched in the first number when I heard screams coming from Ianto a ways down from the main room.

I froze.

I put down the phone and look at my door.

_Should I lock it or see what happened…? Lock it or see what happened?! Think fast!_

I thought for a second when I heard another scream.

I ran out the door as quick as I could. In the main room I saw Adam standing over Ianto, who was looking around frantically.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Adam.

"Nothing, I swear," he said. "I literally just walked in and saw him like this! He was screaming and-"

"Stay away from me, Addy!" Ianto begged. "I'm a murderer!"

My eyes widened as I looked at Adam. "What have you done…?" I asked.

"I haven't done anything-"

I started backing away slowly and said, "I'm telling Jack…"

And suddenly, Adam had hold of my hand. "No you won't," he said angrily.

"Get off of me," I demanded, struggling to break my hand free from his iron grasp.

He let go and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Run away, Sweetie," I heard Mum's voice behind me. "Run away quickly!"

"Mum!" I said, turning around.

But she had gone.

"What was that?" Adam asked. "Did you see something?"

"That was my mum's voice…" I said. "I've been seeing her all day."

"What happened to her?" Adam asked.

I turned to look at him and said, "Well, she died, saving my dad. But that was a long time ago… Six years, now."

"Do you still remember her?" he asked.

I nodded, not knowing why I was telling him all of this. "Yeah, I do," I said.

"Can you tell me about her?" he asked. "What do you remember about her?"

I closed my eyes and thought back to my childhood. "I was five when I was first sent home because someone had punched me in the face. I was only in kindergarten, but even then they hated me… She held me in her arms and told me not to cry. She told me to be a strong girl that my daddy would be proud of. Then, when things at school didn't get any better by first grade, she got me a kitten. I got to name him."

"What was his name?" he asked.

"Felix," I said. "I named him Felix after a cartoon I'd once seen. He was my only friend. Then, Mum started traveling a lot. I never wanted her to leave because whenever she picked me up from school, all the kids wouldn't pick on me anymore. So, the more she traveled, the more names they called me."

"Why did they bully you?" Adam asked. "What did you ever do to them?"

"Nothing," I said, wiping away a tear threatening to fall. "I never did anything. They just didn't like that I was clever and knew things that I shouldn't have known…" I paused. "Then one day, I said something I really shouldn't have. It was in second grade, a girl named Sally Calvary. She really liked to mess with me. So one day, she pulled my hair in class and I told her to stop. She said she wouldn't so I asked her why not. She told me that because my hair was straight, it wasn't cool so I should just shave my head. I told her to stop wearing a wig and to just tell everyone that her mom gave her a bad haircut." I paused again. "That day at recess, my Mum was called in. I was at the nurse's office for a broken nose. She'd punched me in the nose along with some of her friend because apparently I'd lied when I really hadn't… It was the worst day at school ever. I never wanted to go back. Then, a couple days later, she died right after it healed."

"Your nose was broken, then it healed in days?" he asked.

"I mend quickly," I said. "Except my hearts. It can't ever stich itself back together. Not now. Not after everything I've seen." I opened my eyes and turned to him. "Why do you want to know about me?"

"You've had a very interesting life," he said. "So many unique memories."

"What does that have to do with it?" I asked.

"Nothing really," he said. "I've gotta go." He walked away.

I went back into my room and started crying. I couldn't help it. Adam had made me talk about Mum… I didn't like that. He'd made me remember all the things I wanted to forget about my childhood. I tried to live in the present, not the past or future. So why was I getting upset over all this? I'd put that behind me when Mum, Amy, and I had talked after Dad supposedly had died. So why would I share about it with him?

That morning, I went straight to Jack.

"Addy, I need to tell you something about Adam," he said as I approached him in the morning.

"I need to tell you something about Adam too, but you first," I said.

"No, you go," he said. "I insist."

"He did something to Ianto. Played with his memories or something… I don't know what he did, but it's not good," I said. "And he made me talk… I didn't want to, but I did for some reason…"

"What did he make you talk about?" Jack asked.

"Myself… My past, my Mum…" I said. "He said something about my memories being unique." I paused. "Jack, I don't think he's a good guy. He's playing around with us."

"Exactly," he said. "You were right about him, but don't say anything about it. Just pretend like everything is normal. Leave everything to me."

"Ok, Jack," I said. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Later that morning, Jack pulled a gun to Adam's head and said, "Talk to me, Adam."

"What?" Adam asked, thinking it was a joke.

"What're you doing Jack?" Gwen asked.

"He's not who you think he is," Jack said. "He's feeding himself into our memories by touch."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Toshiko asked.

"He didn't exist until two days ago," Jack insisted.

"Could somebody tell me what's going on here?" Adam asked.

"Jack… We've known him for years," Owen said. "He's part of the team."

"He just made you think that," Jack said.

Adam started reaching for Jack. "Come on-"

"No, no, no," he said. "You're not touching me."

"Jack you recruited me three years ago!" Adam insisted.

"When I think of my team, I have pride for each of their accomplishments. Why don't I think that with you?" he asked. "Even Addy has one already. She can use her fingers! And you… You have nothing. You're the one who unburied the dead!"

"Jack, calm down," Gwen said. "Maybe you've just forgotten him like I did with Rhys, yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said. "That wasn't stress or amnesia; that was him. He disturbs our real memories because he made us know him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Adam said.

Jack grabbed him by the shirt and said, "I'm taking him to the vaults!"

Toshiko pulled a gun in defiance. "No!" she said.

"Tosh, I'm just gonna lock him up," Jack said. "That's all."

"Let him go," she demanded.

"I'm not going to harm him," Jack said.

"Why should I believe you?!" she asked, almost to the point of tears.

Ianto grabbed her gun and held her as Jack and Adam went to the vaults. She burst into tears because of the fake memories Adam had created in her.

* * *

Jack called everyone into the conference room after he'd locked Adam up.

"Adam changed us. We have to get the old you back, rediscover who you were when we met," he said to all of us. "And if I'm right, Adam will go away." He turned off the lights and said, "Feel around for anything that makes you what you are, hidden and forgotten."

His words rang in my ears like an annoying sound you couldn't stop hearing.

I thought back to my days with Dad, my days when I saw Mum, when Amy and Rory were teasing me, when Dad hugged me and kissed the top of my forehead, when he called me an angel, when the Tardis was my home, when I had something to look forward to every day.

"Tell me where you are," Jack said.

I couldn't hear anyone else. It was only me in the room. Jack's voice was like a distant memory.

I saw myself in the Tardis, sitting in my chair. "I'm in the Tardis…" I said.

Dad was fiddling around with some buttons and Mum was teasing him about leaving the breaks on. Amy and Rory were holding hands and leaning on the railing. I was just sitting there, watching everyone be their normal selves.

"And I can't quite get the thought out of my head like I don't belong with them…" I said. "Like I don't belong anywhere."

I was always the fourth wheel unless Dad needed to know something.

"I was just there most of the time…" I said. "Like they didn't even need me there."

I thought back to all the times Dad had told me to stay in the Tardis until it was safe. I thought back to when he abandoned me and left me at Amy and Rory's house.

"It was miserable… Not knowing if he was ever coming back," I said. "What if he never comes back to get me?"

I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see Jack. He smiled and said, "The Doctor will come back for you."

He put something in my hand.

"Take this," he said. "You'll forget this ever happened."

I held it close to my face and saw that it was a capsule.

"It's an amnesia pill. Everyone's taking them," he said.

I nodded and put the pill in my mouth.

Jack put a glass of water in front of my, but I pushed it away and swallowed it.

I felt drowsy and went to sleep in the chair.

* * *

I woke up the next morning without remembering Adam or anything that had happened. All was well and we were all very confused why we had no recollection of the last two days.

* * *

(I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	2. Coffins

Within that very week, I was fully able to touch everything and everyone everywhere. The only thing I needed to do was regenerate and I'd be good as new.

Jack and I became like two peas in a pod. He was like a crazy uncle to me. He always got really excited and genuinely happy for me when I showed him I could touch something. He would always say goodnight to me and greet me in the morning with a cup of coffee, even though I didn't need sustenance. Instead of computers, he put me under Ianto as a floater. I could really do whatever anyone need, but mostly I brought coffee to everybody. I didn't mind, though. It was nice chatting with everybody.

Jack said we were having a VIP visitor within in the week. We were all very curious as to who it was.

Owen and Toshiko came back with a body after hunting down a Weevil. He didn't have any signs of mutilation or severed limbs, so the Weevil obviously didn't kill it.

"Jack, your VIP visitor has arrived," Ianto's voice said over the loud speaker.

My eyes lit up and I smiled. I walked over from the autopsy room's railing over towards the door where everyone followed, anxious to meet the mystery person.

The door opened to reveal Martha Jones and Ianto behind her.

"Ms. Martha Jones," Jack said, smiling.

They embraced and she said, "Oh, it's good to see you Jack!"

"Toshiko, Owen, Gwen, Ianto, Addy," Jack said, "this is Martha Jones."

"Just a casual visit, or…?" Owen asked.

"I'm here to complete your post-mortem," she said.

Owen looked really confused.

"Dr. Jones is from UNIT," Jack explained.

We followed Martha and Owen to the autopsy room. She started getting her equipment ready. Owen looked rather jealous of her.

"Wait, which one's UNIT?" Gwen asked. "I get confused."

"Red caps, always carrying around guns…" I said. "They're like an alien military focused more on intelligence than finding things."

"There's nothing connecting the victims other than all their deaths," Martha said. "They all died of toxic shock, but they're all different ages, races, genders, occupations… But there was a significant concentration in South Wales."

"Come on Martha, be honest," Jack said. "You came all this way just to see me."

"Still struggling to hide your shyness, Jack?" she asked.

Jack laughed.

"So what about this pattern then, Dr. Jones?" Owen asked.

"They were being written off as suicides or accidents," she said. She opened the man's eye and said, "Look. Puncture mark. Hypodermic needle. His bloodstream was pumped full of ammonium hydroxide."

I shivered. "Eww… A bunch of people getting stabbed in the eye by a psycho with a needle," I said.

"Have you checked his medical records?" Martha asked.

"No, I was just about to," Owen stabbed.

"Ok, then," she said. "Let's give it a go. You never know, Owen. You might learn something."

Owen did not look happy. Jack met his eyes, and then Jack met mine. We both snickered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Owen roll his eyes.

He then entered the man named Meredith Roberts into the database to check for medical records, but there were no files.

Toshiko said there was a crash in the system not long ago, but that would explain why the files were deleted.

"This is deliberate," she said. "Let me look into it."

So everyone left Toshiko to work her computer magic. Jack and Martha started chatting away and catching up.

Gwen pulled me aside. "Do you know her?" she asked.

I nodded. "I've met her before, but she wouldn't recognize me. I was wearing a disguise."

"How does she know Jack?" she asked.

"They both traveled with my dad for a while," I said. "But that was when he was a different man. Jack and Martha never traveled with him when I was around."

Jack and Martha stepped out. "I'm going to give Dr. Jones a tour if you want to come along, ladies," he said.

"Sure," Gwen and I said.

I followed Jack while Martha and Gwen started talking about him. Jack looked annoyed. I laughed and said, "It's only natural. They're women."

"I'll never get that about you," he said. "It's like whenever a man comes into the equation; suddenly everyone is gossiping and creating drama."

"Well, you can't help it," I said. "And it's not just any man, you are pretty cool."

He smiled. "Why thank you, Miss Addy. You're pretty cool yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"Oi!" he called over to them. "You talking about me?"

"No, no," Gwen lied. "We were just discussing alien flora, weren't we?"

"Oh yeah," Martha joined in.

Jack and I looked at each other. I smirked and elbowed him. He continued walking after rolling his eyes at me.

"So…" I heard Martha say next to me. "You're Addy, right?"

"Yep!" I said.

"How do you know Jack? You two seem close," she said.

"Well, my dad is the Doctor and so when I came into some problems, he dropped me off here to get some help from the Torchwood team," I said.

She looked taken a back. "Wait… Your dad is the doctor?!"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said.

"Wow," she said. "I'm glad he finally found someone and settled down."

I laughed. "No, he'll never settle," I said. "He still travels all around."

"With your Mum, I presume?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, she died," I said. "But she doesn't know that yet."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I said. "It was a long time ago. Anyway… I don't think you know this, but I did meet you before."

"You did?" she asked. "When?"

"You were with my dad when he was human," I said. "I was the one who stole the watch."

She looked at me for a long while. "You know, your face is really familiar… But the one who took it was a boy."

"Yeah, I was wearing a perception filter," I said. "And my face is that of Sister of Mine. It's a really long story- you should have Jack tell it sometime- but things happened and she's kinda me, but I'm not evil or anything."

"Ok, then…" she said. "I think I just might have Jack explain it."

Jack finished the tour and Owen tried showing off to Martha by trying to use the Singularity Scalpel and miserably failing. He almost killed Ianto in the process and was not very friendly towards Owen for the next couple hours.

Gwen and I burst out laughing.

Ianto came over to Jack and said, "Jack. There's been another attack. Assault with a hypodermic needle. But this time, the victim survived. Woman, age twenty-seven, she's in the hospital. Medical records wiped, just like the others."

Jack started running to get his coat and everyone went into motion. I ran over to Jack. This was the first big thing that'd happened since I'd been there. I didn't know if I was allowed to go or not.

"Jack, can I come?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "Just don't do anything stupid."

I started doing a happy dance, and then realized everyone was waiting for me at the elevator. I ran over and we all piled into the car.

* * *

The woman's name was Marie and she was very shaken up. Martha got a blood test and a mouth swab from her. Gwen started reviewing what happened with Marie.

What happened was a man she'd never seen before ran towards here with a huge needle, her dog bit him, and she kicked him in a very sensitive spot for the male gender.

After all that, we piled back into the car and went back to the Hub. I really didn't even need to come in the first place. I didn't do anything at all.

Owen and Martha worked flawlessly together in reviewing Marie's samples and tests. It was like watching two machines working perfectly in synch. Even though I wasn't allowed in their place of work, I watched outside the door.

When Jack called a meeting and they'd finished their findings, it turns out the ammonium hydroxide was to kill and destroy evidence in the victim's bloodstream.

"Gwen, Ianto, pursue the criminal investigation,' Jack ordered. "Martha and Owen will follow up on the medical side. Tosh, any luck in retrieving the medical records?"

"Not yet," she said. "I'm going to have to dig down into the system memories, and see if I can find and remnants of deleted or temporary files. Completely illegally, of course…"

"Do what you have to do," Jack said. "We're not dealing with a freak with some needle fetish, this is a conspiracy." He was looking at me when he said that.

* * *

Later that day, another body was found in Heath Park. Gwen and Ianto were on it. It was a male this time, early twenties, named Barry Leonard. He had a puncture mark on his eye like all the other victims.

Then, Marie had some sort of seizure at the hospital. I was stuck at the Hub because Jack didn't allow me to go.

"If these people had their medical records wiped, they could be carrying some sort of disease," he said. "I can't have you dying on me. The Doctor would never forgive me."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I seriously doubted some human disease could kill a Time Lord like me. Though, he did have a point. If I died while regenerating, I wouldn't come back ever and that would be extremely bad.

They came back with a lot of evidence. Since everyone else was busy, they shared their findings with only me.

On the screen in the room was some sort of bug, big and creepy-looking.

"It's an alien larva incubating in human bodies," Martha explained.

"Never seen anything like it," Owen added. "So, it left Marie's body when she died, presumably looking for another host for its next stage of development."

"Which could have been us…" Martha said.

"Yeah…" he said. "Fortunately, when they didn't find one quickly, they died."

"I wonder what this cute little larva grows up to be…" Martha wondered aloud.

Late that night, when everybody was around, they shared the evidence with everyone. The parasite drug was called Reset. What it did was basically the name; it reset the body of its host to its norm, getting rid of any and all diseases and ailments. It was like a virus scanner for the human body. Yes, this was a great medical find, except…

"It comes bundled with a lethal alien parasite," Martha said.

"Ah!" Jack said. "Not so good a discovery."

"The parasite needs a healthy body until it's incubated," she began again. "The parasite egg incorporates this magic bullet, which puts everything in the system back to its factory settings."

"Reset, neat-o," Jack said sarcastically. "So, who runs the Pharm?"

"Well," Ianto said. "The public image is innocent enough. Private public partnership between the government and a consortium of pharmaceutical companies. Researching and developing cutting-edge biotechnology…" He went on and on describing all their achievements that sounded like BLAHBLAHBLAH to me.

Toshiko also added that they had way too advanced security systems than they need.

"Meaning they could delete medical records if they wanted to," Martha said.

"Exactly," Toshiko said.

"Who runs this?" Jack asked.

"The Institute Director is Dr. Aaron Copley," Gwen supplied.

Owen pulled up a picture of a squinty old man on the screen. "Yep, know his work," he said. "He's one of the most respected research scientists in his field."

Ianto listed all his degrees and occupations, which were all outstanding.

"Think he'll like visitors?" Jack asked.

So Jack and Owen headed out to the Pharm to investigate Copley the next day. They came back empty handed.

Toshiko kept trying to hack into the systems, but nothing was working. Then, Ianto sent her something and called us all over.

"They're in the market for volunteers!" she said.

"Then one of us goes in undercover," Gwen proposed.

"No, we don't know enough about the workings of the place," Jack said. "Too many things could go wrong."

"Unless you put a medic in there," Martha said. "Someone who knew what to look for."

"Yeah, but I can't do it. They know me now, don't they?" Owen said.

"I don't think she was suggesting you…" I said.

"Exactly," Martha said.

"No way," Jack denied quickly.

"Come on, Jack!" she said. "You know I've been in worse places."

There was a long moment of silence as Jack thought it through. "Okay," he finally agreed.

And that was that.

* * *

Ianto had me research the Pharm's building layout. I gave them to Ianto who gave them to Martha in preparation for her upcoming mission.

Toshiko got her a fake ID, claiming she was Samantha Jones. Because the Pharm could be wired up, communication with the Hub was going to be tricky, but they used an idea similar to _Rory Cam_. They gave Martha contacts in which they could see and hear her. Because they were hooked up to Toshiko's computer, she could type small messages to communicate.

She was in.

We all watched _Martha Cam_, as I called it, nervously on Toshiko's computer. Toshiko put me in charge of texting Martha. I sat with ready fingers for something to type.

Copley entered the room.

Jack tapped my shoulder and said, "Tell her to get close to Copley."

"Roger that," I said.

I typed **Get close to Copley** into the vision of the lenses.

They started rejecting her applications.

"Oh, oh, oh," Jack said. "Tell her not to lose him!"

**Don't lose him!**

Then, she started spouting nonsense about a hepatitis infection just to get him to accept her.

**?**

"She's bullshitting," Owen said. "It's her way in."

"Language…" I muttered to myself.

Then, they accepted her immediately.

"She's in," Owen said.

**Congrats! You're in.**

They made her sign a contract.

"It's not the getting in; it's the getting out…" Jack said. "Come on, Martha…"

"Let her settle in," Owen suggested. She was walking down a hallway, led by a nurse and Copley. "It's going to be a long night ahead."

"Owen, Addy, you two keep a good watch on her, alright?" Jack said.

"Sure, boss," he said.

"Got it," I agreed.

She just went about daily routine for the next hour or so. I actually fell asleep at the computer when Owen woke me up.

"Oi," he said. "No slacking on the job. Jack will go bonkers."

"Oh, sorry…" I said. "Just a little tired. I'll stay awake, I promise."

Then, after it got dark, Martha got up from her room and started exploring the hallways.

Owen and I looked at each other, and then got really focused on all that she was seeing. He called Toshiko over to help.

"Tell her to be careful," he said.

"Ok," I said.

**Be careful.**

Jack came over to see what was happening.

She found a door entitled Administration, but it needed a code to enter.

"Tosh, can you get us past this?" Owen asked.

"Easy peasy," she said.

I moved up from her computer and she sat down, working to crack the code of the lock.

The computer found out the digits and she typed them into the lenses. Martha almost got caught in the process.

**41040**

Inside the room was the master computer. Toshiko gained remote control over the computer by guiding Martha through the steps on the lenses.

**Go to network. Firewall. Stronghold. Proxy. Connections. I have control, thank you.**

"I have control…" Toshiko said, concentrating. She started pulling up things about the parasite. "They call it the Mayfly. They have an incomplete growth development cycle."

"Wow…" we all said.

"Never seen anything like it before…" Gwen said.

"It's beautiful!" Toshiko said.

That reminded me of Dad. He always thought aliens he'd never seen before were beautiful.

"It's lethal…" Owen added.

"But what's Copley doing with them?" Jack asked. He picked up a microphone that allowed him to speak to her. "Ok, we've got everything we need. Get out of there, pronto."

Then, the Pharm had a breakout. Alarms blared throughout the base. A voice on a speaker said that the creature was extremely dangerous and to not go towards it.

Gwen found the Pharm's list of all the subjects injected with Reset, which, unsurprisingly, were all the people we had been investigating. All except one. Jack sent Ianto and Gwen to go save the last one before anything bad could happen.

Jack and Owen started getting really, really nervous because she was heading right towards the creature.

"Don't worry," I said. "She'll be fine."

"How do you know that-" Jack asked. I gave him an _Are-you-stupid-or-just-retarded?_ look. "Oh, yeah…" he said. "But still, I can't help but to worry."

We lost her signal after that.

"I can't get her back!" Toshiko said.

"We have to get her out of there," Owen said.

"That place is swamped in security. If we try and steam in, we'll be putting her at risk!" she said.

"We can't just leave her in there!" Owen argued.

"If I can't get the signal back in thirty minutes, then we think of alternatives," she compromised.

"Anything could be happening to her in there!" Owen continued to argue.

"Owen!" I said. I took his arm. "She's not going to die, I promise on my life. She can handle herself in there. She's been in worse situations."

"Sure about that?!" he snapped.

"I was with her!" Jack and I said simultaneously.

"Jack!" I heard Ianto's voice over the earpiece. "We've got Billy Davis; he can help you get into the Pharm."

* * *

Owen and Jack went down into the cells to await the arrival of Billy Davis, the one who had been doing the work of Pharm in killing all the subjects. I didn't even want to know what they were going to do to him.

After about an hour, Jack came up looking mad. "He's dead," he said.

"What?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Owen screwed up Singularity Scalpel again," he said. "It killed him."

"That's rather unfortunate," Toshiko said.

Jack walked up to me and said sternly, "You. Bed. Now."

"What?!" I asked. "But things are just starting to get interesting and it's only ten o'clock!"

"Exactly," he said. "I can't risk you getting into the hands of Pharm. Your father would never forgive me."

"You don't give him enough credit, you know that right?" I said. "He's not some stone cold being that punishes people when they screw up. He's rather merciful."

"No arguing, Missy," he said. "Go."

I rolled my eyes and marched off into my room, muttering to myself, "I always miss all the fun…"

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, Jack looked really somber.

"What happened?" I asked.

He took a sip of coffee and a deep breath. "Well," he began. "We saved Martha… But not Owen."

"What happened to Owen?" I asked. "Did he get infected?"

Jack shook his head. "No," he said. "He got shot."

My eyes widened. "Shot…?"

"Owen's dead, Addy," he said.

* * *

(I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	3. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

"Owen's dead…?" I asked, horribly frightened.

Jack nodded. "Martha's doing the autopsy right now. You can go look."

As soon as he said that, I was running to the autopsy room. Everyone looked sad and depressed. Toshiko was crying her eyes out. I went over to her.

"I'm so sorry…" I said. "I know how much you liked him…"

She just cried and nodded.

"This is Dr. Martha Jones. The time is 6:30 AM. Autopsy on Owen Harper, Caucasian, aged 27, Torchwood Officer 565. Time of death witnessed at approximately 20:30. Autopsy begins," she said.

She was about to take a saw into his chest when Jack burst in, yelling, "Stop! Nobody touches him till I get back, is that clear?!"

We were all very confused when he ran back out.

* * *

He came back about an hour later with a small box in hand. He ran into his office and we all followed him.

"Jack?" Gwen asked. "Jack, what have you got?"

I moved next to him as he opened the box. He stuck his hands in and pulled out a metallic glove. I backed away in fear of it, running into the wall.

"Oh, my God…" Toshiko said.

"You can't use it. Not after Suzie…" said Gwen.

"I'm using the glove," he said defiantly. "I'm bringing Owen back."

Eyes wide in fear, I shook my head. "No…" I said. "You can't. You don't know what's going to happen-"

"Frankly, I don't care," he said, pushing past all of us.

I don't really remember what happened after that. But, I do remember Martha pulling my ear and snapping in my face.

"Are you ok…?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You sort of… started talking weirdly," she said.

I looked around. Everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked again.

"You were saying 'Death is coming. Death will come'," Gwen said.

I stared blankly at the glove in Jack's hand and said, "That's right. If you use the glove, death will come."

He ignored me and pushed past all of us, going to the autopsy room, saying, "You can't stop me."

Everyone chased after him, except me. I put my hands on my head. It felt like my brain was on fire, but I wasn't looking at any mirror.

"Why is he doing this…?" I asked. "Only bad things happen when you meddle with the life and death of humans…"

Then, my head started having excruciating pain. I screamed and said, "Death is here! He's coming back!"

I ran out of Jack's office, all the way to my room where I shut the door and locked it.

My head felt fine when I got back to my room. I crawled into my bed, saying, "He's coming back. This isn't right."

A while later, I must've dozed off, there was a knock on my door. I bolted up right. They nocked again.

"It's me, Gwen," she said. "Just came to see what was wrong. You seemed kinda weird."

"Is Owen… back?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said through the door.

I got up and opened it. "He's not himself," I said.

"Martha said his body's cells are changing," she said. "Is that what you mean?" I nodded. "You know, it's kinda funny. We've got two dead people working for Torchwood."

"Who's the other besides Owen?" I asked.

"You, of course!" she said.

"Do not put me in the same category as that monster," I said seriously.

"Do you have a problem with him or something?" she asked. "Yeah, he's not always that nice but-"

"He's not Owen," I said. "He's changing into something evil."

I pushed passed her and walked into the main room and up the stairs. There, Owen was just hanging by himself.

He saw me come in and smile. "I'm back," he said, jokingly. "Looks like we're on the same team. Dead people, whoopee."

I stared at him and said, "You're nothing like me. I have two heart beats, yet you have none. I have a strong pulse, while you are silent. I can sleep and you cannot. We are not the same, in fact, we are anything but. So do not put me on the same level as you."

"What's got you so worked up?" he asked.

"You're changing," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Into something else," I said.

"Don't know what, though," he admitted.

"I do," I said. "That thing in the darkness has its hold on you."

"Have you seen it, too?" he asked. "You know what it is?!"

I nodded. "I can't say. He doesn't want his name spoken, but he goes by Death." I closed my eyes and said, "He comes… Be ready."

"Death?!" he asked. "Wait, what-"

I walked down the stairs and into the main room of the Hub.

Minutes later, Jack and Martha ran in. She was holding the device used to measure Owen's body.

"Have you seen Owen?" she asked.

"He said he needed the loo…" Toshiko said.

"His digestive system is shut down. He can' eat or drink, so he certainly doesn't need to pee," Martha said.

"He's not here anymore," I said. "I was just talking to him, but I walked away and he left."

"Where is he now?" Jack asked, getting his trench coat on. "I'll go find him."

"I don't know," I said.

Jack sighed and started heading towards the elevator.

"Jack, he's about fifty percent human right now and fifty percent something else. But that fifty percent human is dead. It might be wise if we stop think of him as Owen…" Martha said.

"I'm going to find him," Jack said, walking into the elevator.

Martha sighed and set the device down on a desk. "He's always like that!" she said. "Doesn't it just drive you insane?"

"Yeah…" Gwen said.

* * *

Gwen and Martha called me over to look at something Toshiko found on the CCTV. "Look at this…" they said.

Owen's pupils were black and he said, "Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal."

"Where's Ianto…?" Toshiko asked. She walked away and started looking for him. "I need to know what he's saying."

She found Ianto and asked him to go into Jack's safes. In one of them was a device that could translate any language.

She brought the device to the computer and said, "We should be able to get the translation through the computer speakers."

"If you want to know what it says so badly, you can just ask," I said.

"Owen isn't exactly here right now-"

"I meant me," I said. "I know every language in the universe."

They all stared at me. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, why didn't you say so before?"

"Come on, then," Martha asked. "What's he saying?"

"I shall walk the earth and my hunger will know no bounds," I said.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this…" Gwen said, looking a little nervous.

"You don't know the half of it," Jack said, walking in with Owen.

"I'm King of the Weevils…" he said.

I rolled my eyes while everyone else wanted proof. So proof he gave them. Down in the cells, they visited Janet, as Jack called it. Owen stuck his finger through one of the holes and the Weevil walked towards him, and then started bowing to him.

That's when Gwen figured out what I'd been saying all along. She found an article from a long time ago. Death himself said the words Owen had said.

Owen looked at me and said, "You were right…"

"Of course I am," I said. "Rarely am I wrong, not meaning to brag."

Jack didn't look very happily at me. "So what does this mean? What's happening to Owen?"

"The only reason he's been back here for so long is because something's trying to cross over," I said. "And that's Death itself. The last time this happened, twelve people died. Death needs thirteen souls to have permanent hold of the earth."

"How did they stop him at thirteen?" Jack asked.

"Faith," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

I sighed. "I'm not going to just tell you how to solve all of your problems," I said. "Live a little."

"Addy, can you just tell us before people start dying?" he asked.

"One already did," I said. "But it doesn't count yet. Owen's only a tool right now."

"Yeah, I am still in the room…" Owen said.

"I'm just telling it as it is, alright?" I said. "Anyway, the rest would be your future. Spoilers."

Jack groaned in frustration. "You're way too stubborn!" he said. He proceeded to walk upstairs with everyone else following him.

I followed them up into the conference room. Martha was still very skeptical about the whole 'Death' thing.

All of a sudden, Owen's wristband started beeping. (It was attached so we could figure out how much his body was changing.)

"What it at now?" he asked.

Martha looked at her device. "Eighty percent…" she said, worried.

"What happens when it gets to 100?! We fight monsters! What happens when we turn out to be the monsters, when I do?" he asked.

"Even if we have to fight you, you're already dead," Jack said harshly.

"Yeah, and what do we do with the dead?" he asked. Jack didn't answer. "Come on, what do we do? We embalm them…" He paused. "If we inject a formaldehyde solution into my veins, it'll petrify my neural pathways and freeze-dry my brain. It's the only way to be sure."

_Not going to work…_

* * *

Jack and Martha got everything ready but I stayed away, knowing that something was going to go wrong.

Owen was properly set on killing himself, even though he was already dead. He was going to die again.

When he was ready, everyone came to watch. They strapped him into a chair. He was at ninety-five percent.

I still stood well away from everything. Not because I didn't like him or anything, I was just worried that if I died while still regenerating, I won't be able to come back. Owen was a very funny person, he kept all of us laughing, even though he could be a little rude sometimes, and he was still a likeable guy.

"Are you ready for the first injection?" Jack asked.

Owen nodded.

That's when the glove lunged for Martha. She screamed while trying to pry it away from her.

"LOCKDOWN!" Jack yelled.

Jack managed to throw it off of her. The glove only got back up and crawled after her. Toshiko and Gwen pulled Martha up to escape the glove. That's when Ianto came holding a long pipe. Owen was trying to get out of the chair to help, but he couldn't escape.

"Owen, Owen!" Jack said. "Don't. Move. Everyone spread out. Addy, you stay back, ok?"

"Got it," I said.

They all proceeded to spread out.

"Where'd it go?" Gwen whispered.

"I think it's under the cabinet…" Martha said, still shaken up.

It reminded me of the time when the Cyberman's hand chased after Amy and me when we were investigating the Pandorica.

We all heard it scuttling around. Everyone bent down to try and get a glimpse of where it was.

Then, it lunged at Martha again. It went for her face this time. Everyone ran after her, trying to pry it off. I stepped back a couple more feet, in case it changed its course of action.

Jack pried off the glove and Owen got free, stomping on the glove screaming for Jack to give him a gun. So he did.

_Bang!_

The glove was destroyed.

But it was too late for Martha. Feeling worried, I ran over to her. Jack and Gwen were next to her. She was old now, very old and fragile.

The wristband on Owen started beeping rapidly. He was at 100%.

I turned to see him. His eyes were completely black. "I will walk the earth and my hunger will know no bounds!" he said in a hoarse whisper.

He started screaming, like he was in pain and collapsed to his knees. Black fog came out of his eyes, mouth, and ears.

"GET BACK, ADDY!" Jack screamed at me. "GET AWAY!"

And so I ran for my room.

Jack was right. Being there would be way too dangerous for me.

I saw everything play out like I knew it would from my locked room. I closed my eyes and sat on my bed, concentrating.

Death killed twelve, nearly getting to thirteen before Owen sacrificed himself, but was still here because he was already dead and had nothing to lose. Martha became her normal self and Death went back to where he belonged.

* * *

We were all sitting in the Hub together, Martha too. Owen looked to me and said, "Do you still hate me?"

"I never hated you," I said. "Just what was using you to come through."

He nodded in understanding.

"Ok, so are you two going to be a team now?" Gwen asked. "'Cause technically you're both dead."

"They should get a team name," Ianto agreed.

Owen and I looked at each other and laughed. "How about…" I said. "The Not Dead Yets?"

"I rather like that one," Jack said. "It's catchy."

"This is just… mad," Martha said.

"Like my dad says," I said, "'Anyone who is remotely interesting is mad in some way or another'."

"I'm going to use that some time," Jack said.

"But what will the Not Dead Yets do?" Gwen asked. "It's not like we have a lot of jobs for people who don't have a heartbeat."

"Correction," I said. "I have two currently."

"Two?" everyone asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" I asked. "Time Lords have two hearts."

"I don't believe you," Gwen said.

"I can prove it, if you'd like," Martha said. "There's an x-ray machine in there. We can take a look."

"You could just use a stethoscope," Owen suggested.

"Yeah," I said. "That's how my dad found out about me."

Martha went over and got a stethoscope. She put it into her ears and put the speaker on the left side of my chest. "The other?" she asked. I pointed to my right side. She moved the speaker piece and listened. "Two hearts. She's right."

"Really?!" Gwen asked. "Can I hear?"

Then Gwen, Toshiko, Ianto, and Owen wanted to hear it too. Jack refused everybody, saving me the awkwardness.

"Just leave her and her hearts alone," he said. "Plus, it's about time you went to bed, Addy. 21:34."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine… Good night everyone. See you in the morning."

"'Night," Owen said.

"Sweet dreams!" Gwen said.

"Good night," Martha and Toshiko said at the same time.

Ianto just smiled and waved. I waved back and went to my room to sleep.

* * *

(I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	4. Turning Out

About a week later, I had a nightmare.

_I was in the Tardis with Dad, Amy and Rory. I was sitting in my chair and Amy and Rory looked very somber, like something bad just happened._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. "Why're you lot down?"_

_No one responded._

_Amy walked over to Dad, who was in a spot in the room where I couldn't see him, behind the giant tube in the center._

_I saw her put a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor…" she said. "There's nothing you could've done…"_

"_You're wrong. I could've done something," he said. "I could've done anything, but what I did."_

"_You can't just blame yourself for everything that happens in the world!" Amy said._

"_But it was my fault!" he yelled angrily. "I panicked and I couldn't do anything to help!"_

"_What's going on…?" I asked, looking to Rory._

_He didn't respond._

"_Look, Doctor, we should go somewhere to get your mind off of things," Rory suggested._

"_Don't feel like it…" he said._

"_Dad, come on, please?" I asked._

_It was like everyone in the world was ignoring me._

"_Doctor…" Amy asked. "Please?"_

_He was silent for a while before saying, "All right… Fine. Where do you want to go?"_

"_How about New York?" Rory suggested. "We could have a picnic or something."_

"_Ooh!" Amy said. "That sounds fun, doesn't it, Doctor? I have a new book too. Good thing I grabbed it…"_

"_What's the title?" Rory asked._

"The Angel's Kiss: A Melody Malone Mystery_," she replied._

"_But New York isn't safe…" I said. "Everything bad happens when you go to New York, Dad."_

"_It can't be that bad, Doctor," Amy said. "Please?"_

"_Sure," he said._

"_But one condition," Amy said. "You have to cheer up or Rory and I will never come back."_

"_You got it, Pond," he said, smiling again. He flew around the consul pressing and pulling levers. "New York, here we are!"_

_He opened the doors and we all walked out. I hesitated, staying in the door frame._

"_Just don't go get coffee, Rory," I said. I followed Dad over to a perfect picnic spot. "I'm going to go look around, ok? I won't go far."_

_I started walking the streets of New York, avoiding statues because of my paranoia._

_I came to a park with a fountain in the middle. I sat on the edge and looked into the crystal clear, blue fountain water. I could see loads of coins resting on the bottom. Each of them a wish hoping to come true._

_Faint giggling made me look up at the figures on the statue. Nothing seemed out of place or like it had moved, so I dismissed the noise. But to be safe, I walked clear away from the fountain._

_I walked back to the cemetery that the Tardis had landed in. I really hadn't noticed where we landed before I saw the blue box up on a hill next to grave stones._

_I started browsing the epitaphs, seeing if I recognized any names._

_I came to a screeching halt when I saw one that said, "In loving memory of Rory Williams and his wife Amy Williams."_

_I just stared at it for the longest of times._

_That's when Rory, Amy, Dad, and Mum suddenly appeared by the Tardis._

"_Look at this one Doctor," Rory said, pointing to his grave. "These people have the same names as-"_

_And he was gone. Amy went with him._

_I started screaming in horror. Amy and Rory were taken back in time by an angel!_

_Dad was crying and Mum was trying to pull him inside, to get away from the angel._

"_Mum! Dad!" I yelled. "Wait for me!"_

_They closed the door and the Tardis started fading away._

"_Dad!" I screamed. I felt tears running down my face. Dad had left me. Mum had left me. I was all alone…_

_When it occurred to me the angel was still around, I started scanning the area frantically. Behind me, almost face to face, was a weeping angel about to touch my face._

I screamed and shot out of bed. I felt sticky with sweat. I wiped my forehead and said, "It was just a dream…"

I only wanted to think that. But it was actually what happened,

I started wondering how long I had left until I could regenerate and go with Dad again. I estimated that I still had another four and a half months to go, according to Toshiko's calculations. I hoped and prayed it would be much shorter than that.

I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was only three o'clock in the morning. I curled up in a ball on my bed and started thinking about my Torchwood duties to get my mind off of Dad.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up and put my dressing gown on and a pair of fuzzy socks. I made my way down the hallways into the main room of the Hub. It was almost pitch black, but I knew my way around pretty well. I felt around just to be safe because occasionally sharp things feel on the ground. I felt my way over to the couch and sat down in the darkness. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chin and rested my head on them. I closed my eyes and listened for nothing in particular.

Then, all of a sudden, a hand rested on my head. I shot up my head up and stared at a dark figure looming above me. The figured turned on a dim flashlight that looked like it needed new batteries and pointed it at himself. It was Jack.

I sighed in relief and said, "Oh, it's you…" I said.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"I went to your room when I heard you scream, but you weren't there," he said. "I figured you'd be here and lo and behold I was right." He smiled and sat down next to me. "What's wrong? You look pretty shook up."

"Bad dream," I said.

"Time Lords dream?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course we do," I said. "What did you think? We just sleep without anything?"

He laughed and said, "I was convinced Time Lords didn't sleep for a while, but then you came." I chuckled, letting his voice trail off awkwardly. "Do you want to talk about it? It might help you get some things off your chest."

I looked away and said, "It was about my Dad and how my friends died…" I said. Jack didn't say anything, so I kept talking. "They were in New York and the weeping angels got Amy and Rory, leaving Mum and Dad to escape in the Tardis…" I looked at him again and said, "It was literally right after I died…"

Jack put his arm around me and said, "Its ok, Addy. The Doctor's a strong man. He can handle anything. And plus, he knows you're alive now."

"I know he knows I'm alive…" I said. "But what if he doesn't come back?"

"He'll come back," he said. "He always does. He did for me, and he'll do it for you."

I nodded and said, "You're right… I shouldn't be worried."

"And what's the worst that could happen? You stay with Torchwood for a little longer than expected?" Jack asked. "And where's the harm in that?"

"Yeah," I said. _Everyone will die except you and Gwen… _"But I'm still hoping Plan A will be my future," I said. "No offense or anything, but I don't know what I'll be like when I regenerate. I just don't want you guys to have to deal with someone who might be really rude. Dad'll always be able to handle the worst in me."

"Oh yeah," Jack said. "You'll be a totally different person."

"I just hope it's another girl…" I said. "It's possible I could be a guy." I shuddered. "I desperately hope that's not the case…"

"Naw," he said. "You'll be a girl, definitely."

"How do you know?"

He smiled and said, "I don't, I just have a feeling." I rolled my eyes. "You're going to be a great person, I know it."

"You couldn't possibly know that, but I'll take your word for it," I said. I yawned.

"Getting tired?" he asked/

I nodded and said, "I think I'll go back to bed."

"Shall I escort the maiden to her chamber?" Jack asked, holding out his arm.

"Sure," I said, taking it.

We walked back to my room. He said, "Good night, Addy. Sweet dreams." He shut the door and I went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Jack released Owen of his duties as the Torchwood medical officer. Martha was going to take his place, run tests to make sure he'd be ok, and work with us for the time being. Albeit reluctantly, Owen gave up and handed in his gun and security pass.

"What the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime?!" Owen asked.

"We always need someone to make coffee," Jack said.

"But Addy does that!" he argued.

"Addy is going to have to take up some extra slack now that you're…" His voice trailed off. "Ianto, can you show him the ropes for the coffee machine?"

"'Course, Jack," Ianto said. "Owen, follow me." He sighed and followed Ianto to the coffee machine.

Owen complained incessantly about not being able to do anything. He asked Jack if there was anything he needed at least once every hour or so. Jack tried to be patient with him, insisting there was nothing for him to do. Owen just went home after that.

I started to feel worried for him. That's really all he ever did when he came in. Make coffee, annoy Jack, and go home… He always looked at me like he had something to ask. I would smile and ask if he needed something, but he would always avoid eye contact and walk away.

One day, I'd had enough. "If you want to say something, then say it," I said.

"You're dead, but you get to come back to life in a couple months. Do you know how lucky you are? You and Jack… You can't die. He just comes back and you have to do this whole 'regeneration' thing," he said. "I'm dead! And I can't come back ever! I can't eat, I can't sleep and I can't work! I can't do anything, but you have a second chance. Do you know how unfair that is?!" He came right up to my face, looking extremely angry grabbed my arm with a grip of steel. I winced because of his strong grip.

"Owen, that hurts…" I said.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled. "You're just a kid, but you're the luckiest kid in the universe, yeah? And what am I to someone like you? What am I to anyone?! You're some alien from outer-space that can travel through time with your dad and his friends! Why is it that a kid like you already has done so much more than me and has so much more luck than me?! Why?!" he asked, yelling in my face, and squeezing my wrist harder. "WHY?!"

"Owen!" Gwen yelled. "Quit it! What did she ever do to you?"

"She gets to live, that's what!" he argued.

"But do you know what I have to live with?" I asked. He looked confused. "Yes, I can live, but this is my last chance to live. If I slip up again, it's over. I can't do it over again." I paused. "I'm the luckiest kid in the universe?" I asked. "You're so wrong about that. Sure, I've gotten to see some fantastic things, and meet amazing creatures, but so have you. I was bullied in grades school because I was clever and knew too much about random things. My Mum died when I was nine. I ran away from home to find my Dad. When I did, it was the scariest part of my life. Do you know how many times I've almost died? And when my Dad thought it was too dangerous, he left me. His only daughter and he just up and left me. He came back every now and then, to take us on adventures again, but then I died and left him grieving with Amy and Rory. Literally, his next trip with them is their last. They got trapped in the past by a weeping angel. If my dad went to go get them, all of time and space would collapse and kill everything. Time travel isn't all happy times, it's dangerous. And it's only a fluke that I'm standing where I am now. For all I knew, it wouldn't work, that I'd just be a ghost the rest of my life. So don't you dare say that I've just been having the most fantastic time in my life, like nothing has ever happened to me, because I'd be lying to myself if I said it was easy. And it wasn't, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the universe. The only difference between you and me is that I've learned to accept reality, move on, and enjoy the time I've been blessed with. You're stuck in the past and only think of yourself. You'll only end up hurting people if you live like that."

He stared at me for the longest time and didn't say anything. He looked furiously at me when he dropped my wrist and stormed out of Torchwood.

I massaged my wrist and looked at the red marks from his grip. "Ow…" I said. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. "Did I do something wrong…?" I asked.

"No," I heard Jack say behind me. "I couldn't have handled that any better myself."

"What should we do about Owen?" Toshiko asked.

"Leave him be for now," Jack said. "He needs some time to think about things."

* * *

Owen jumped into the lake and stayed in there for thirty-six minutes without coming up. Jack met him out there and brought him back to Torchwood. He finally had a job for the Not Dead Yets.

The case we were working on required people without body heat to infiltrate a house owned by a man who collected alien technology. Up until recently, he wasn't a threat, but until a couple days ago, strange energy spikes were coming from his location. He had maximum security, all of which could be hacked into by Toshiko, but the thing Jack was worried about was the body heat sensors on the doors. Since they were solar powered, Toshiko couldn't disable them.

"Wait, but doesn't Addy have body heat? Her hearts are working," Gwen said.

"No," Martha said. "Despite that, she's cold. Not really alive yet. I guess it's a Time Lord thing…"

I nodded. "I looked to Jack. What do we do?"

Jack looked at us for a second. He nodded to Ianto, who handed Owen his gun back.

"Does she get a gun?" Owen asked.

"She's not going," Jack said.

"But Jack," Gwen said. "It might be better if there were two people."

"I can do this," I said. "I've escaped the Daleks, helped restart the world from collapsing on itself, remembered the Silence, helped a little boy who was scared of real monsters living in his room, defeated a minotaur, faced an army of weeping angels, rescued dinosaurs on a spaceship, saved a town called Mercy, and on top of that, I can be _very_ persuasive."

"Sounds like she's more than qualified," Martha said. "The weeping angels are very tough."

"What's a weeping angel?" Toshiko asked.

"It's a statue that moves when you're not looking at it and tries to kill you by sending you back in time and makes you live to death," Martha said. I nodded.

Her eyes widened. "Jack, I think she can handle something like this…"

"Oh, I know she can," he said. "But she's not going to."

"Why not?" I asked. "Please! We're a team! The Not Dead Yets need to do something together!"

"I just have a bad feeling, ok?" he said.

"You're basing your decision on a bad feeling…?" Ianto asked.

"Yes," he said. "You're not going, Addy. I've made up my mind." He looked to Gwen. "Get Owen prepped for the mission."

"Ok, Jack," she said. I looked at Gwen with puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, orders are orders."

"That's right," Jack said.

I groaned and stormed off to my room.

* * *

Jack came in not long after and gave me an ear piece so I could listen to what was going on.

"We're about to go," he said. "I want you to stay here. Call if anything happens."

"Nothing will…" I said, taking the ear piece. I turned it on and put it on.

"You never know," he said. "Ok, well, I'll see you later. Tosh, Gwen and Ianto are here if you need anything. Martha, Owen and I are going to Parker's house."

"Why don't you ever let me do anything?" I asked suddenly.

He stopped at the door frame and looked back at me. "Because I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"But that's not it, is it?" I asked. "Why don't you let me do anything?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" he asked.

"I've asked you a question," I said. "Answer it."

"You're being rude," he said.

"You're changing the subject."

"Ok, you want to know?" he asked. I nodded. "Because you're my only tie to the Doctor. If something happens to you, he might not want to see me ever again."

"You know that's not true," I said. "He cares about everyone he meets whole-heartedly. It's not in his nature to shun someone because they did something wrong."

"I don't want to test it," he said. "Stay here and be safe."

"I always am," I said.

"Weeping angels?" he asked. "Yeah, I think not." He walked out.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when Jack came back. Since Martha was leaving, we all said goodbye.

"Tell your dad I said hi when you see him, ok?" she asked me.

I nodded and said, "Of course!"

She went on her way, back to UNIT. Everyone went home so Jack and I went back into the Hub for the night. I gave him back the ear piece and he told me goodnight.

"I told you nothing would happen…" I said. "Owen said it was easy too!"

He sighed and said, "What happened, happened."

"Yeah…" I said. "But please can I help next time?"

"Depends on what it is, but I'll give it more thought next time," he said. "Now go to sleep. It's very late."

"Ok," I said.

I walked back to my room and put on my pajamas.

All of sudden, this weird feeling came over me. It was like all the cells in my body sprung to life all at once. It hit me very suddenly and I keeled over in surprise. Eyes wide with confusion, I looked at my hands. There was a faint orangey-yellow glow coming off of them.

"Oh. My. God…" I said. "It's starting…"

Another wave hit me and made me fall to the ground.

I sat up quickly and yelled, "JACK!"

* * *

(I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	5. Call Me

"JACK!" I yelled.

He came running for my room almost immediately. I could hear his footsteps ringing loudly in my ears. "Addy, what's wrong?!" he yelled.

"Jack!" I said. "It's starting!"

He stopped in my doorway. "What is?"

"I'm regenerating now!" I said frantically. Then, another wave came over me and knocked the wind out of me.

He rushed over to me and asked, "Are you sure? Tosh's calculation-"

"It's happening now!" I said. I held up my hand for him to see it glowing. "See?"

"Do you need anything...?" he asked awkwardly. "Should I go-"

"No," I said. "Can you stay, please?"

"Of course, Addy. Of course," he said. "I won't go anywhere."

I smiled right as another wave hit me. "Can you help me stand?" I asked.

He nodded and took my arm firmly and raised me to my feet. "Better?" he asked.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. I pulled my hands to my chest and looked at them. The orangey-yellow glow was more prominent now.

I looked to Jack, who looked worried for me.

"Jack..." I said, panicking.

"It's going to be ok," he said.

"But what if I'm a horrible person?!" I asked.

"You won't-"

"You don't know that!" I said.

"Just calm down," he advised. "Everything will be ok, I promise. You're the Doctor's daughter. It's not possible for you to be bad."

"Thanks..." I said. "Makes me feel a little better." _It's going to happen any second..._ "Jack, I'm scared... Don't forget me. Please, don't forget who I was!"

"I won't. I promise," he said.

It came suddenly and forcefully. All of a sudden, a great burst of regeneration energy came spilling out of my hands and face. All I could see the orangey-yellow glow of the energy.

As soon as it started, it was over in seconds.

I felt much shorter, almost like I was younger. I looked at my hands. I was much paler as well. I touched my hair after that and brought a strand into my view. It was curly and blonde, unlike my former straight brown hair.

"Blonde... That's unsettling..." I looked to Jack and blinked a couple times. "New eyes! A little clearer now. Things aren't as fuzzy around the edges." Jack was staring at me. "Do I… Do I look ok...?" I asked shyly.

"Well... Uh..."

"Am I ugly?" I asked, frightened by his response.

"No, no, no!" he said. "Just a little shocked... You look great! Younger… and blonder... But great!"

I blushed and looked away.

"Do you need anything...?" he asked again.

"What I wouldn't do for a bit of cake..." I said. I started to feel a little dizzy.

Jack laughed at me and said, "I'll see what I can do." He walked out of my room to find a piece of cake.

The dizziness came over me like a cape. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a different place, Owen's medical room. He was hovering over me as I opened my eyes slowly. He shined a bright light in each of my eyes.

"Jack, she's awake," Owen said, looking over to Jack.

I opened my eyes the whole way and blinked a couple of times, making sure I was actually there. When nothing moved, I sat up.

"Sleeping beauty's finally awake," Owen said. He looked hesitant to ask something, but decided to anyway. "Are you really Addy...?"

I blushed and nodded, not making eye contact.

Jack's voice sounded behind me. "How're you feeling, Addy?" he asked. "Nice of you to finally wake up."

"What happened…?" I asked.

Owen laughed, but Jack stared at him, so he stopped. "You kind of… fainted," he said.

"Fainted?" Owen asked. "She was-"

"Shove it, Owen!" Jack interrupted. Owen chuckled as he left the room and went up the stairs to the main floor of the Hub.

"I fainted?" I asked. I looked around. Everyone was here. _It's daytime._ "How long…? A couple hours?"

Jack laughed. "No, it was a week."

My eyes widened. "What…?" I asked. "A w-week? That's not p-possible… I mean…" I started coughing.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded, still coughing. "Yeah. I'm ok," I said when it was over. "Was it… Was it really a week…?"

He nodded. "One full week," he repeated. "You were completely fine. You were breathing and your hearts were beating. Owen couldn't find anything wrong. You just weren't awake."

"That's… That's what happened to my dad when he regenerated into his tenth self… Just not as long," I said. I got up and tried to stand. I stumbled a little, but Jack caught me when I fell. I blushed and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," he said.

"Where's Gwen?" I asked.

"She's at her desk, why?" he said.

"I need to congratulate her," I said. "She… She got married, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" he said. "How'd you know that?"

"Well, of course I'd know," I said, clearing my throat. I walked up the stairs and over to Gwen's desk. I smiled and she looked up from her work.

"Yes?" she asked. "Something you need?"

"You're married now," I said. "I'm happy for you."

Gwen smiled and said, "Thank you, Addy. Really wasn't the best of weddings… I'm sure Jack told you what happened-"

"No," I said. "He didn't, but it must've been scary. That thing trying to kill you and all."

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Yeah, it was."

"Did… Did you go to the cinema yet, or is that next?" I asked.

She looked confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, walking away.

"Hey, Jack," I heard Toshiko say. "I'm picking up some Rift activity near here…"

Jack walked over to her desk. "Did something come through?" he asked.

"I think so…" she said. "Let me check." She typed on her computer for a couple seconds. "Yes, something came through. The traces of the Rift energy are moving… It's moving!"

"Ianto, Gwen, we need someone to see what this thing is," Jack ordered. "Go immediately. Tosh, keep them updated on where it moves."

"Got it, Jack," she said.

Gwen and Ianto nodded and headed off to see what the Rift brought through this time.

* * *

When they came back, they said they saw nothing.

"We were at the exact coordinates Tosh told us, but there was nothing, nothing at all," Gwen said.

"Maybe it's a gas," I suggested.

"Probably," Jack said. "Tosh, keep us updated on where it moves."

"Will do," she said. "I'll keep my eye on it."

"It might just die within a couple hours," Jack said. "No reason to freak out and try to track something invisible."

Since there was nothing to do, I walked to my room. I was very curious as to how I looked. I still hadn't seen myself. But then, I realized I couldn't look in the mirror…

"Well, this is certainly a challenge…" I said.

I put my hands the pocket of the dress I was still wearing, realizing I hadn't changed in over a week. Despite this, something else caught my attention. There was something in my pocket that hadn't been there before. A phone. Not just any phone, my phone. I hadn't had it since I came to Torchwood. I wondered how it could've gotten there. I took out my phone and clicked the home button to turn it on.

**3 New Voice Messages**

I opened up my phone, ignoring the notification on my phone icon for the time being. I went to the camera application and took a picture of myself. When I saw the picture, I just stared.

"That's… That's what I look like now…" I said. "Aging backwards… Hm."

It wasn't a bad thing. I thought I looked rather beautiful, really. It was just surprising to see a different face on the same brain.

I had curly, long blonde hair that went to the middle of my back. It looked like I was at least eleven or twelve. I had the same big, blue eyes as my other self. My skin was rather pale and my face was dotted with many freckles.

I stared at the picture of my new self for a long time. It took some time getting used to, but I finally accepted that I was a different person now.

"I don't really like all these dresses anymore… Maybe I should go shopping or something," I said.

I exited out of the app and went to hear my messages.

"**First unheard message, left nineteen days ago:**" said the operating voice.

Dad's voice came over the phone. _Hey, Addy. I found your phone. It was in your room. I mailed it to Jack. Hope you get it soon. Bye…_

"**Second unheard message, left twelve days ago:**"

_Hi, this is Clara… I don't know if you remember me, but the Doctor told me to call you and see how you were doing. Since you didn't pick up, I'm guessing you're busy or something. He really wants you to call, Addy. He's been even more fidgety than usual whenever I get out my phone. He keeps asking me if you called. Just do us all a favor and call your dad. He wants to hear you're doing fine. Ugh… He's called me over again. Gotta go, bye!_

"**Last unheard message, left three days ago:**"

_I can't believe you still haven't called me yet. You're going to drive me crazy, Adeline Song! Maybe it's because you haven't gotten the phone, or maybe you're ignoring me, but whatever the reason, I am cross with you._ It was Dad. He paused for a little. _I'm sorry… I'm just frustrated you haven't called. Are you ok there? Has Jack been nice? I know he can be... Please… Just please call soon. I might just have to come see you myself if you don't call. Addy… My angel… Please call. I love you, bye._

I was shocked after what I had just heard. He really did want me to come back with him!

I redialed his number directly after. I waited for him to pick up.

But he didn't.

"**Please leave your message at the tone… BEEP**," said the voice.

"Um… Hi Dad. I have a lot to talk to you about… I'm so incredibly sorry I didn't call you… Like I said, I have a lot to talk to you about. I was… I was so glad to hear your voice after-" I randomly started coughing again. "Sorry about that. Well, um… Please call back as soon as you can. Or have… Or have Clara call. I love you and miss you so much. Bye."

I sighed as I ended the call.

"He didn't pick up?" I heard Jack say behind me.

I spun around and say him in my door way. "Oh, Jack…" I said. "Yeah, he didn't… He didn't pick up."

"He'll call back in no time," Jack promised, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I came here to tell you I got that in the mail, but I see you figured that out."

I chuckled. "Yeah…" I said. "I'm sorry…"

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know… Just, sorry," I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said. "Apology not accepted."

I looked the floor. "That doesn't… That doesn't make me feel better…"

"Are you ok?" he asked. "You don't seem like your normal self."

"Because I'm not…" I said. "And my 'normal self'… I really don't know who that is like this… I'm still finding out what kind of person I am."

"Well it doesn't matter whoever you are," he said, "you don't need to be sorry."

"Yeah. You're… You're right," I said.

* * *

It was a slow day at Torchwood after that. There really wasn't much to do, which was rare. And on these rare occasions, Jack allows everyone to goof off.

Owen proposed a trivia drinking game.

"What kind of trivia?" Gwen asked.

"Torchwood trivia!" he said.

"That's not fair!" she said. "Addy and I are the newest ones here."

"And she could beat you any day," Owen said. "But she's not playing."

"What…?" I asked. "But it sounds fun."

"Consumption of alcohol for minors is illegal," Toshiko said.

"I'm 127," I said. "I'm older than everyone but Jack…"

Jack laughed. "Rules are rules, Addy," he said. "You look like a minor, so therefore you are one."

"We could give you milk if you really want to play…" Owen said, compromising.

"Milk?" Gwen asked. "Do we have any left?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "This morning we had about half of the carton left. I'll go get it if you want to play."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

He got up to go get the milk and came back with the carton and a glass.

"For you, madam," he said, handing me the glass and carton.

"Thank… Thank you, Jack," I said.

"Ok, rules," Owen said. "We each ask a question about Torchwood to everyone else and whoever gets the answer right the fastest gets a point, whoever doesn't, take a shot. Everyone agree to these terms?" We all nodded.

"I'm so gonna win this!" Jack said. "Prepare to be beaten, losers!"

"I think you're forgetting who organizes everything for you, Jack," Ianto said.

"And the trash talking begins…" Owen said.

I chuckled quietly. It was funny to see adults acting like competitive children.

"Who wants to ask first?" Toshiko asked.

"Jack will!" Gwen said. "To be fair."

"Fine, then," he said. "Someone go get the shot glasses and a bottle."

Ianto got up first to go get them and came back soon.

I was sitting right next to Jack on the couch. Gwen was next to me. Owen, Ianto and Toshiko all pulled up chairs.

"Ok…" Jack said as Ianto put the bottle and glasses on the coffee table. "Your question is: When was Torchwood founded?"

"2000," Ianto said quickly.

"Um… I'm sorry, but that's… That's wrong," I said sheepishly. "It was 31st of December 1879... Queen Victoria thought my dad was a threat and created Torchwood to reduce the threat of extraterrestrial beings."

Everyone stared at me.

"Um…" Jack said. "Technically Addy is right. 2000 is when I founded Torchwood Three, not Torchwood itself, which, like Addy said, was created by Queen Victoria."

Everyone took a shot except Jack and me.

"Ok, next question," Jack said. "We'll go in a circle. Addy, you're next."

"Ok," I said. "Um… What is the number of Torchwood officers still active currently?"

Jack immediately replied, "Seventeen."

"How were we supposed to know that?!" Owen asked.

"It's trivia," Jack said.

Things continued like this until Owen kicked me out of the game. I hadn't even touched my milk by the time I had asked a question three times, claiming I was cheating. I really wasn't, though. I just had was much more Knowledgeable than the others. I even corrected Jack once.

By the end of the game, Jack and I were the only sober ones. Everyone else was passed out. Jack said I probably should go to sleep before they wake up and start raging about how they lost.

I walked back to my room and heard my phone start ringing from down the hall. I broke out into a full sprint and dived for the phone on my bed and answered it.

"H-hello?" I asked.

There was a long pause and no one said anything.

"Hello…?" I asked. "Are you… Are you there?"

I heard a faint _uh huh_ on the other end.

I took the phone from my ear when there was another long silence. The caller ID said Dad.

"Dad…?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

I heard a small _yes_ from the other end. "_Clara… She answered_," he said.

I heard faint mumbling that I recognized as Clara's voice. I couldn't tell what she was saying, though.

"_I got your message, Addy_," he said. He sounded like he was holding back tears.

"Are you… crying?" I asked.

"_Maybe…_" he said. "_Yes. It's just so nice to hear from you._"

"Yeah," I said.

"_You sound different, though_," he said. "_Did you get sick or something?_"

"No…" I said. "Um, Dad… I…"

"_You what?_" he asked.

"Regenerated…" I said.

There was a long pause.

"_You did?_" he asked finally.

"Yes," I said.

"_That's great!_" he said. "_I can come to get you_-"

"Dad…" I said.

"_Yes…?_" he sounded worried.

"I really miss you and I really want to see you again," I said. "But, can you wait? I feel like there's something I have to do here at Torchwood. I don't know what that is, but I'll find out soon."

"_Of course I can wait, sweetie_," he said. "_Whenever you want me to come get you, just call and I'll be there before you can count to four_ _and a half._"

I laughed. "Four and a half?" I asked.

"_It's an exact science_," he said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

I laughed again, but that made me start coughing.

"_Are you ok?_" he asked. "_You coughed on that message, too._"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, clearing my throat. "Owen… Owen said nothing was wrong with me. He's the doctor for Torchwood."

"_I'm the Doctor and I'll be the judge of that when I see you_," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter, honestly Dad," I said. "Well, what have you and Clara been doing? Anything fun…?"

"_Well_," he said. "_Not much actually. I saved her from being trapped in the Internet, saved a little girl from a god and we saved a Martian from killing everyone on board a Russian ship._"

"Sounds fun," I said. "I can't wait to see you again!"

"_Me too_," he said. "_Please call again soon. I want to know how you're doing. And call when you want me to get you, ok?_"

"I will, Dad," I said. "I… I promise."

"_I love you_," he said.

"I love you too."

* * *

(I do not own Tochwood or Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	6. From Shadows

"Jack," Toshiko said. "Remember that hit on the Rift sensor? It's moving again."

It was the next day. I had a very weird feeling waking up that morning. Something was going to happen, and I had a feeling whatever was being picked up by Toshiko's equipment was going to be the problem.

"Let's get a team on it…" Jack said. "Gwen, Ianto. Wanna take it again?"

"Sure, Jack," Gwen said.

They both agreed and were about to set out to go scope out the area.

"Hey, Addy," Jack said. "Do you want to go with them?"

My eyes widened and I took a deep breath. "Umm… S-sure… If… If you want me too," I said.

"Ok, let's hurry then," Gwen said.

Ianto, Gwen and I set out to the Torchwood vehicle. Ianto took the wheel, Gwen was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back, looking nervously out the window. It was my first assignment where Jack actually wanted me to go!

"Tosh, where's it headed?" Gwen asked into her ear piece. She waited for Toshiko's answer and said, "It's almost on top of our base, the area right around the Perception Filter."

"Then technically, we don't need to drive… do we?" he said. "We can just walk out the door…"

"Yeah," Gwen said.

We all got out of the car and Gwen told everyone we were just going to walk there.

So we walked out of the main entrance and onto the streets of Cardiff.

"Tosh says she can't get the exact location, but its close," Gwen said.

"Maybe we should split up," Ianto suggested. "Look for anything suspicious or alien-like."

"But… I don't have an earpiece," I said.

"You can come with me, then," Gwen said. "Ok, Ianto, you get that side, we'll take this side. Radio if you see anything."

He nodded and walked over to the direction Gwen pointed in. We walked in our direction.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything that looks suspicious," she said.

"Ok," I said.

We started looking.

A couple minutes of walking by everyone going about their daily lives and no one really stood out.

That is, until I saw this one person.

It was just an ordinary-looking girl. She had black hair and was wearing normal clothes. She was sitting on a bench, twirling something in her hands. The only thing that made her suspicious was that she was staring at me intently. It wasn't just some girl staring at strangers to creep them out stare, either. This was an evil intent stare.

I looked around when I first noticed she was staring at me, trying to see if it was anyone behind me. It wasn't. She was staring only at me. I looked at myself to see if there was a stain or something on my dress. (My other self literally only owned dresses.) There was nothing.

Gwen noticed I was acting weird. "You ok…?" she asked.

"Don't look, but there's a girl staring evilly at me…" I said. "She's… She's on the bench."

Gwen didn't look, but she did say, "She's not staring at you evilly. She probably thinks you're pretty or something."

I shook my head. "No… Something's wrong," I said. "Look."

Gwen looked at the girl for a brief second. "What?" she asked.

"She's not… She's not breathing," I said. "O-Or blinking. Look again and see."

Gwen looked again. "You're right…" she said. "That is strange…" She pressed her earpiece and whispered into it. "Ianto, Tosh, we might have a hit."

I looked over to the bench, to see if she was still staring at me. But, to my surprise, she wasn't there.

"Gwen…" I said. "Did you… Did you see her leave?"

"What?" she asked. "No. She's right on the-" She saw the empty bench. We looked all around.

The girl was gone.

"She's… She's gone!" Gwen said. Gwen paused, hearing a voice in her earpiece. "The Rift energy signal vanished, too."

"That can't be a coincidence…" I said.

"Hey, Ianto, we're going back to the Hub," she said.

We walked back to the Hub to report our findings. Ianto met us halfway to the Hub, looking confused.

"What happened?" he asked. "Something happened, I assume…"

"Yeah…" Gwen said. "I'll explain it in the Hub."

* * *

"That's got to be the Rift energy hit," Toshiko said.

"We didn't see any girl when we first checked," Ianto said.

My hearts were racing and I felt a rush of adrenaline wash over me. "That means this thing needs a host to survive," I said while pacing throughout the room. "It was a gas, now it has taken to a host. Has anyone checked missing children in the area?"

"Not yet…" Toshiko said. "I'll get right on it." She started searching through her computers right away.

"No, wait!" I said. "Not missing… She wasn't breathing or blinking. Deceased children. Check if there has been any unusual deaths."

"You seem rather deductive today…" Owen said.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Staring. There's something wrong. And it's right in front of me…"

Everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"What…?" I asked, blushing. "Is… Is something wrong…?"

"I've noticed you've been a bit shy lately…" Gwen said. "I mean, since you… changed, that is… And now you're kind of having a major attitude change…"

"Yeah…" Owen agreed.

"Is something bothering you?" Gwen asked.

"Of course something's bothering me!" I said. "There's a girl out there who was staring only at me and I've just changed and I don't know who I am and I can't… I just…"

Gwen put a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok-"

My head shot up abruptly. "Something happened… Something bad happened."

"What?" everyone asked.

"Don't you see?" I asked. "What was the exact location of the gas when you first went to look for it? It was close like today, right?"

"Yeah…" Gwen said.

"It was over some of the unused rooms in this base," Ianto said.

"Which room?" Jack asked, seemingly worried. "Tosh, what room?"

"Um… I'll look now," she said. She pulled something up on her computer. "It was directly over Room 323, why?"

Jack and I locked eye contact for one horrible second. I felt sick to my stomach and sat down on the ground rather ungracefully.

"It… It's after me…" I said, completely and utterly horrified.

"Addy, you don't know that for sure," Jack said. "It could just be-"

"Jack, what's going on?!" Gwen asked.

"Room 323, that's Addy's room… isn't it?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah," he said. Jack walked over to me and squatted down. "Addy… Is there anything that you know of… that kills Time Lords?"

I looked into Jack's eyes and shook my head. "Except a disease..."

"It's not like a disease can possess a body to kill its main victim…" Owen said.

"Um..." Toshiko said. "No black haired little girls have died within this month. I've checked all the morgue records in all the hospitals within a fifty-mile radius…"

There was silence in the room for a long time.

"Can this thing… shape-shift…?" Owen asked. "Oh God… Not another shape-shifting alien…"

"Gwen, Ianto, was there anything at all… Anything at all!" Jack said. "When you when to check it out the first time."

"Well… It wasn't a person or an animal…" Gwen said. "I didn't think anything of it…"

"What? What was it?" Jack asked.

"Now that I think about it…" Ianto said. "It did strike me as a little strange…"

"What?!" Jack asked.

"It was middle of the day, yeah?" Ianto said. "Aren't the shadows supposed to be a bit short?"

"Yeah, the sun is right on top of you," Owen said.

"There was a long shadow…" Gwen said. "Yeah, I remember it."

"What was it connected too?" Toshiko asked.

"It was a flower," Gwen said. "A plastic flower, just sitting on the pavement."

"The shadow was going the wrong way, too…" Ianto said.

"What… What color was it?" I asked. "The flower…"

Gwen looked at me and said, "It was a black rose."

"Addy," Jack said. "Call your father. Right now."

I shook my head. "No… I can't…" I said shakily.

"Why the hell not?!" Jack asked, yelling.

I held up my hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. I was completely terrified. Something was after me…

Gwen, seeing how scared I was, helped me up and pulled up a chair for me to sit in.

"Where's your phone?" she asked.

"In… It's in my room…" I said.

Within mili-seconds, Jack was off and running towards my room.

_Something is after my life…_

Jack came back holding my phone. "Here. It has a password." He handed it to me.

"I know, I put it there," I said, taking the phone. I typed in my password, 1140, and opened it. I handed it back and said, "Contacts…"

Jack took the phone and said, "Thanks."

"Who exactly are you calling, Jack?" Owen asked.

"The Doctor," he said. "Her dad."

"Oh yeah, that guy…" he said.

Jack pressed Dad's number and put the phone to his ear and we all waited in silence.

"No, Doctor," Jack said. "It's me…" He paused. "Yes, something happened… That's why I'm calling." He waited. "No." Pause. "No, just let me explain-" Pause. "Doctor, please just calm down. Nothing's happened yet. That's why I'm calling." Pause. He handed the phone to me and said, "He wants to know what happened from you."

I took the phone into my shaky hands and said, "Hello?"

"_Addy!_" he said. "_What happened? Jack said something happened, but hasn't happened yet. Not making much sense._"

"Dad…" I said. "Is there anything that kills Time Lords?"

"_Yes, lots of things_," he said. "_Why?_"

"Is there… Is there anything that kills Time Lords that can… shape shift?" I asked.

There was a long silence over the phone before he spoke. "_Did something happen…?_" he asked.

"Please," I said. "Just answer my question, Dad."

"_Yes_," he said. "_A long time ago. But they're all extinct. They were the first species to die out in the Time War. They aided the Daleks, but our people were stronger and cleverer so they died out. They're called the Colebridens. They were mostly a silly rumor to scare children… But they did exist and they did kill our people._"

"How do they kill?" I asked. I pressed the button to put it on speaker phone.

"_Addy…_" he said.

"How?" I asked. "Tell me."

"_Well, they usually prey on newly regenerated Time Lords. They leave a sign. Nice, really. Might as well leave you a note to tell you you're going to die._"

"What next?" I asked.

"_The Colebridens were a very precise race…_" he said. "_Usually they'd watch you for a couple days, figure out your routine… Then… You really don't need to hear this._"

"Dad."

I heard him sigh. "_You know that the only way to kill a Time Lord is to kill them while regenerating…_" he said. "_First, they'd capture you and kill you for the first time, and then while you're regenerating, they'd rip your throat out…_"

I gulped.

"Then why do they have to shape-shift?" Ianto asked.

"_That's so they can capture you and watch you_," he said. "_But there's no way they could've survived. I can promise you that._"

"Dad," I said. "Rule number one… Even if you don't know it."

"What's that?" Owen asked. "Rule number one?"

"The Doctor lies," I said. "Dad... I think one survived. There was a black rose with a weird shadow on it, and then, just a couple minutes ago, there was this little girl staring at me intently, then she just vanished."

"_It's completely impossible…_" Dad said. "_How is that possible?!_"

"Doctor, the Rift can bring through anything," Jack said. "It could've fallen through during the Time War and ended up here."

"_Oh, so that's how it's possible…_" he said. "_I'm coming to get you. Right now._"

"No, Doctor, you don't need to," Jack insisted. "Just tell us how to deal with it and she'll be safe. This is Torchwood's job, getting rid of alien threats."

"_Exactly, you can't get rid of it_," he said. "_There's only one way to kill a Colebriden, and you don't have it._"

"How do you kill one?" Jack asked.

"_Sonic technology on the right setting is the only thing that can kill it_," he said. "_On the right setting, it disrupts their shape-shifting ability and causes they're true form to shrivel up and die because it can't be in contact with light._" He took a deep breath and said, "I'm coming."

"Doctor, you're forgetting something," Jack said. "I still have the sonic blaster!"

That's when Dad agreed to let Jack handle everything. The next time Toshiko saw the Rift energy hit, Jack would kill it with his sonic blaster that was put on the right setting.

I was a little surprised Dad actually agreed to kill something… It wasn't usually his first decision, but I know he knew Colebridens were dangerous and couldn't be stopped with anything else.

Until the time when Jack blasted the Colebriden, I was going to be locked in one of the cells for 'safe keeping'. No one was allowed to come and see me and I would be given my phone, an earpiece, sufficient food and water supplies, and anything I thought I'd need to stay in the cells for a while. When Jack, and only Jack (Dad was insistent on just Jack), came down into my cell and gave me a code word was I supposed to come out, because then, everything would be dealt with.

* * *

The first hour was definitely the hardest. I most shifted positions on the lump of concrete that passed as a 'bed'. But, thankfully I had brought a pillow and a blanket so I'd be more comfortable than just lying on the concrete.

I couldn't wait until everything was over. I was so tempted to call Dad right then and have him pick me up, but Jack swore he'd protect me. So, I trusted everyone and decided to let the chips fall as they may.

I got so incredibly bored; I actually started streaming YouTube videos off of my phone to pass the time. I mostly watched funny cat videos because kitties are adorable and incredibly hilarious when they get scared.

I started coughing up a storm in the middle of one of my videos. I ended up having to pause it because I couldn't hear what was going on.

When my phone reached fifty percent, I decided to stop watching YouTube. I needed my phone alive so if something happened, I wouldn't be totally stuck here.

I decided to ask if anything had happened yet through the earpiece.

I found the right button and said, "Has anything happened…?"

Toshiko replied almost immediately. "Yes," she said. "We got a hit about five minutes ago. Jack and Gwen are on it now."

"That's… That's good," I said. "Thank you."

"Don't worry," she said, reassuringly. "You won't be in there for much longer. Jack and Gwen will handle it."

"Yeah," I said. "They can do it."

I couldn't help but to doubt everything and everyone.

I'd found a blank notebook a long time ago when I first came to Torchwood. I sometimes used it as a diary, but mostly I just doodled all over the pages. I decided to take it out and started drawing on a fresh page.

Picking up my pencil, I thought I heard something like footsteps approaching. I dismissed them immediately because there were other creatures in the cells adjacent to mine. I outlined a box shape on the paper, planning to draw the Tardis, when the footsteps got louder.

I set my pencil down and pushed both pencil and notebook off to the side and I stood up. I grabbed my phone and clasped it tightly in my hands as I heard the footsteps grow louder and louder. Whoever it was, they were only meters away. I took a deep breath as I saw the shadow on the ground, then a shoe, then a leg. It was only Ianto.

"Ianto…" I said. "You scared me."

"Sorry about that," he said. "They said to come get you. They killed it."

_That's odd…_ "But I only just spoke to Toshiko…" I said. "She said… She said Jack and Gwen were still trying to get it."

"They only just got back," he said.

"Wait, but wasn't Jack supposed to… He was supposed to come get me," I said.

I could sense tension in Ianto's voice as he said rigidly, "Jack is busy."

"With what…?" I asked. "You said… You said he only just got back."

"I can show you when we get up to the Hub," he said.

I shook my head. "Jack… He was supposed to get me with a code word," I said. "You were there, Ianto. Remember?"

"Seems to have slipped my mind," he said, nostrils flaring.

"Wait… You're not Ianto," I said. _Ianto isn't one to forget things so easily… _"You don't smell right."

The imposter Ianto smirked evilly. "You're so slow," he said. The Colebriden transformed into the little girl from earlier. "Ring a bell?" she asked.

My eyes widened and I tripped as I tried to back away from the glass that separated us. I stood up and pressed the button on my earpiece.

"Toshiko!" I said frantically. "It's in here! It impersonated Ianto! It's right in front of me!"

"What?!" she said. "I'll call-"

The com system went out.

I started panicking.

"Looks like I've got a baby Time Lord…" the little girl said, transforming into a man. "Tell me… Where did the rest go?"

I was too horrified to even speak. But, I did manage to open my phone and dial Dad. I pointed to the microphone to the Colebriden so he could hear what was going on.

"Too scared to say anything?" he asked. "Pity… You did have such a cute voice." He looked to the side of the glass door, the keypad to open it. "Code word, you said. I'm guessing that word will open this cell, right?" I didn't answer. "Of course I'm right."

I didn't know if Dad had picked up, but I prayed he did and realized what was happening.

"The only problem… I don't know that word," he said. "But I don't need to know it." He held up his fist and it transformed into a hammer.

I screamed as he smashed the keypad. I closed my eyes and cowered in the corner of my cell, completely horrified.

I heard the glass door slide open.

_This is it… I'm toast… I'm going to die… This message will be the last thing Dad hears of me… My second death…_

I heard his sickening laughter as he inched closer and closer to me. I just prayed it would be quick…

But that's when I heard a sound. It was the loveliest sound I had ever heard in my life.

The Tardis appearing.

I figured I was only hallucinating, so I kept my eyes closed tightly.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" said Dad's furious voice. I heard his screwdriver go off again and then, everything was silent.

I felt a hand touch mine and it pulled me up and away from the horrible place. I opened my eyes and realized that it was Dad's hand and we were running into the Tardis.

I still had my phone in my other hand and I looked at the screen. It was completely off. Dad had gotten the message!

I didn't even care about anything anymore. Dad closed the door behind us and I fell apart. I collapsed into his arms, full of tears that wouldn't stop streaming from my eyes.

"D-Dad…" I cried. "I th-thought I was going to d-die…"

He hugged me tightly and stroked my long blonde curls over and over. "You know I would never let that happen again," he said soothingly.

"Did you k-kill it…?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie, it won't get you. I promise," he said.

After of couple minutes, I stopped crying and let go of Dad.

"All better?" he asked. I nodded. "Great!" He walked up to the Tardis consul and started pulling all the levers and buttons like old times.

But then, I realized everything was different. "You redecorated…?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said. "Do you like it?"

I looked around again and saw that Clara was standing by the railing, smiling ear to ear at me. She waved and I smiled and said, "I prefer it the way it was, but… this is good, too."

I walked over to Clara. She put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "You're good now?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You look a bit… different than the last time I saw you," she said.

"Regeneration," I said.

"Not even gonna ask… Probably a bunch of timey-wimey stuff," she said.

I laughed. "What have you two been doing?" I asked.

"Well," she said. "We just finished catching a ghost that wasn't a ghost by saving her from a collapsing pocket universe, reunited a couple, and made two people realize they actually do have feelings for each other."

"Wow," I said.

"You know, the usual," she said.

We laughed together.

"Great you two are getting along," Dad said. "But I'm afraid the gossiping will have to be postponed until next time."

"See ya!" Clara said to me.

She gave Dad a hug and said goodbye to him. She walked out of the Tardis doors and shut them behind her.

I looked at Dad, confused. "She doesn't stay…?" I asked.

"No," he said curtly.

"Oh…" I said. "Hey, Dad…"

"Yes?" he asked.

I ran up to him and hugged him again. "I missed you."

_But I didn't get to say goodbye to everyone..._

* * *

(I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	7. Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

**Guess who's back on the Tardis! Addy is! But… Not for long… DUN DUN DUUUNNN….**

Dad and Clara were arguing again. It was rather amusing to watch as he followed her while she circled the Tardis console.

"You said-" Dad tried to say.

"I know what I said. I was the one who said it!" Clara said.

"You said it was looking at you funny," Dad said.

"I was tired!" she said. "I didn't mean it! It's an appliance. It does a job."

"Yeah, a pretty cool appliance!" Dad said. "We're not talking cheese grater here!"

"You're not getting me to talk to your ship. That's properly bonkers," Clara said.

"I did it," I said. "It's alive, you know."

Clara rolled her eyes. "See!" Dad said. "It's not bonkers!"

"Ugh!" she groaned. "You're like one of those guys who can't go out with a girl unless his mother approves."

I started laughing. Dad looked horribly offended. "It's important to that you get along!" he said. "We can leave you two alone together."

"Now you're creeping me out…" she said.

"Take the wheel! Not the wheel… I'll make it easy!" he said, fiddling with a couple buttons. "Shutting down to basic mode…"

"Basic?" she asked. "Because I'm a girl?"

Dad started to laugh, but stopped quickly. He flipped a key and the lights faded a little.

Something was bothering me… I walked over to the doors of the Tardis and looked out the windows while Dad and Clara were bickering. I didn't see anything, but I felt like something was about to happen.

"Alright, Addy?" Dad said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and said, "Yeah, it's just… Never mind. It's nothing. Forget it."

"Alright then," he said. He walked back over to Clara.

She smiled as she pressed a button, but then the lights completely went off.

"What've I done…?" she asked.

The lights slowly came back on, but instead they were red and a faint noise like an alarm could be heard.

"Uh… Ok…?" Dad said. He looked genuinely confused. We all walked over to the monitor, trying to see what was outside, but the screen got a crack in it. In fact, it got several more cracks…

"Doctor…?" Clara asked.

"Dad, what's wrong…?" I asked.

He started flipping more switches. "Seems the electrical impulses are jammed…" he said. "I can't get the shields back up! She's completely vulnerable!" He struggled to pull a lever up.

"I swear I just touched it!" Clara said.

Dad got the lever up, but it made a big scene. There was a small explosion and we all were thrown back.

"Magnetic overbuild!" Dad yelled. "We're flying right into it!" He ran over and grabbed my hand and we ran over to Clara. "Stay by me, girls!"

"Please tell me there's a button you can press to fix this!" Clara said.

"Oh, yes, a big friendly button!" he said sarcastically. He started pressing buttons madly and frantically.

"Are you lying…?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" he said.

"Dad…?" I asked. "Are we going to be alright?"

"Hopefully!" he said. "Just stay next to me, and we'll be fine!"

Everything happened all at once.

Clara picked something up that burned her, Dad tried one last button, and there was an explosion that sent us all flying backwards.

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache. I opened my eyes and noticed that there was a giant piece of metal on top of me. I pushed it off with all my might and stood up. I looked around.

"Dad…?" I asked. "Clara? Anyone there…?"

When I didn't hear a reply, I started looking all around. It looked like the Tardis was damaged pretty badly. There were wires hanging down from the ceiling and parts of the wall were on the ground. That's what had fallen on me, a part of the wall.

There was an eerie red glow to the halls and the constant faint sound of the alarm made it even creepier. But this was the Tardis. I'd traveled in it before. There was nothing scary in the Tardis that was certain.

The only problem was that I had no idea where anything was now. Dad gave me my room back, but I hadn't explored any further because he told me not to go wandering off very far.

I started walking down the hallways, brushing my fingers against the warm walls. _Now is my chance to explore! But, I really should try to find Clara and Dad…_

I pressed a button on the wall and it opened a whole new corridor. I walked down and opened the first door I saw.

I couldn't really tell what kind of room it was, but it was a bunch of things in it. I looked to my left and saw Dad's cradle with the Gallifreyan written on the side. I touched the mobile that hung above it and made it spin.

"Such memories…" I said, thinking back to the times with Rory the Roman, Amy Pond, the girl who waited, and Mum, the Doctor's wife.

I looked up because there was a shelf and saw the toy Tardis that Amy had made when she was a kid.

All of a sudden, the door opened. I froze completely.

"Addy?" Clara said. "There you are."

I relaxed and turned around. "Oh. It's you, Clara," I said. "Have you seen Dad?"

"The Doctor?" she asked. "No, haven't seen him…" She started looking around the room. She smiled as she reached for the toy Tardis. "Now this is adorable…"

"My grandmother made that when she was a kid," I said. "And that cradle was my dad's and my mum's."

"Do you think this is some sort of… time capsule room?" she asked.

"Wait…" I said. "I… I think I heard something…"

We were both silent. There was a low growling sound coming from somewhere in the room.

Clara grabbed my hand and we sprinted out of the room and down the hallways.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked.

"I don't know!" I said. "The Tardis didn't have things that growled back then!"

We kept running because we still heard it behind us. We passed the swimming pool, the observatory and the kitchen from that hallway.

"In here!" Clara whispered.

We ran into the library and hid behind the first bookshelf. She looked at me and put her finger on her mouth. We stayed completely silent; hoping whatever chased us would leave. We waited for a while and didn't hear anything.

Clara blew on her hand and looked up. "Ok, that's just showing off…" she said, looking at the endless rows of the shelves in the library. "Has it always been like this?" she asked.

I nodded. "You've never been in the hallways?" I asked.

"Nope," she said. "Never had the chance."

We started walked through the many shelves full of infinite books. I smiled as we walked by all of them. It was like heaven. There were books everywhere!

Clara had found a huge one on a pedestal. She opened up to the middle and squinted at one of the pages. "So that's who…" she said.

All of a sudden, the thing that chased us gave out a loud roar. It was in the library. I panicked and hid behind a shelf. Clara came right next to me. It growled its way around and we slowly scooted further into the middle of the shelf to not be seen.

"Move to the next!" Clara whispered.

I ran to the next book shelf with her behind me. We both were very frightened. I was mustering up all the courage I had not to crawl into a ball and cower.

It went passed us without noticing us and we made a run for it.

I don't think I'd ever run so fast in my life. We full out sprinted down the hallway. Once we were sure it was safe, we stopped. We turned a corner and the console room was right there.

I smiled ear to ear and said, "Finally!"

Clara was excited too. She kept saying thank you over and over to it.

"Wait…" I said. "Where's the door?"

The door to the outside world was missing. There was only a slab of concrete where the door should've been.

Clara walked up to it and banged on the wall. "The door!" she exclaimed. "No you can't do this!"

"Something must've happened…" I said. "She's mad and creating rooms now…"

"We've got to find the Doctor," she said.

"But… But the console room is the safest on the ship…" I said. "Whatever happens, we should stay in here. It's the main room on the ship. He's bound to find us here."

"Well, I'm going to find the Doctor," she said. "You can stay here if you like." She started walking towards the corridors.

"Clara…" I said. "Wait! We need to stay together!"

She was gone. I looked down the hallway and she wasn't there anymore.

"Clara…?" I asked.

All of a sudden something came off the console.

I looked all around, but I was definitely the only one in the room.

"Dad…?" I asked. "Was that you?"

I turned around and looked in the hallways. I was completely alone. I went back into the console room and sat down. Then something moved above me. I could hear someone in the room, but I didn't see anyone.

"Clara?" I asked.

I heard a scream and growling. Then, more switches started moving on the console.

"What… What is happening?" I asked.

Then, I heard a long scream, and then a bunch of arguing. It sounded like Dad and Clara were arguing…

"Dad! Clara!" I yelled. "Dad! Clara! Where are you?!"

I faintly heard my name, then Dad's sonic screwdriver. All of a sudden, I was being pulled a few steps away and into Dad's arms.

"Dad!" I said, hugging him.

"Deals a deal!" said someone. "You've them both, now cancel the self-destruct."

"The what now?!" Clara asked.

Dad started laughing awkwardly. "You know… I've gotta tell you, I won't be needing you in my quiz team."

"What?" he asked.

"There is no self-destruct!" he said.

I went over to Clara who looked like she was exhausted.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine," she said angrily. "Your dad's mental. Who keeps zombies on their ship?!"

"A lunatic."

"Exactly!" she said.

"Ok, don't panic… Or maybe panic…" Dad said, looking at the monitor.

"Something you wanna share?" Clara asked.

"It appears the engine was damaged…" he said. I gasped. "We're in trouble… Proper trouble. It needs fixing or we're toast."

"So now would be a good time to use that big, friendly button, right?" she said.

Dad started whizzing off to the lower level and we all followed him.

"Yes," he said quickly. "So sorry. Should've built one in."

"Where are we going?" one of the men asked.

"Detour," Dad said, sonicing one of the hexagons on the wall. It opened up. "The center of the Tardis."

Dad crawled through first, followed by me, then Clara, then the two men.

Dad was sonicing all around, trying to find which was to go as we all followed blindly.

I heard growling up ahead.

"Those things…" said one of the men. "They followed us…"

"Doctor, what are they?" Clara asked. "What aren't you telling us?"

Dad looked a little worried. "Trust me…" he said. "Some things you don't want to know."

I heard the growling behind us and let out a small shriek.

"They're on the move again!" said one of them.

"Run! Move! Move!" Dad said.

We all started running Dad came up behind the rest of us, still sonicing away. We got separated from Clara and the men, but just as I was about to turn, Dad grabbed my hand and said, "Stay close to me. Only me, ok?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

We turned a corridor and saw Clara with another Dad in front of her.

"Clara, stop," he said. "Don't touch it."

"Doctor?" she asked, turning around.

"There's a rupture in time somewhere on this ship," he said. "A small tear in the fabric of the continuum… It must've happened when the Tardis was pulled in by the salvage vessel! The Tardis is leaking!"

We started running away.

"Leaking what?" Clara asked.

"The past," he said. "Us and everything we've done, everything we've said. Recent history."

"But it's not real…?" I said.

"Yeah, it's a memory," he said.

We all heard low growling right in front of us. "What about this…?" Clara asked.

The zombie creature was right in front of us. My eyes were wide with fright.

"If you give me the option, I'd tell you this one's real," he said. He pushed us in front of him and we started running.

"She's right onto us!" Dad said as we turned a corner.

"SHE?!" Clara asked.

"Don't ask me anymore!" he said, taking both of our hands.

We started running again. We stopped and hid behind a corner. I squeezed Dad's hand unconsciously because it was literally right next to us.

Thankfully, the past leaked out at the right time and it was drawn a different direction.

The coast was clear and we walked slowly down the corridor.

There was a horrible sound coming from above.

"Dad…" I said. "What's that?"

"We're right under the primary fuel cells…" he said.

"So?" Clara asked.

"So, so…" he said. " Well… The fuel's spilling out. SO the rods will be exposed. It means they'll cool-"

"And start to warp," Clara said.

"And start to warp…" Dad repeated. "Maybe even-"

"Dad," I interrupted. "Just stop."

"Maybe even break apart…" he said.

Right in front of a rod burst through the wall. I screamed in surprise.

"Run?" Clara asked.

"I'm liking how you're thinking," Dad said.

He grabbed my hand tightly and we started running. Rods spilt through the walls suddenly and without warning behind us.

All of a sudden, I heard someone screaming. We all looked at each other for a moment and started running towards the scream.

It was the two men. One of them got stuck. A rod was in their arm. I gasped and looked away.

"You made it through!" Clara said.

"Why won't you cut me?!" the one stuck asked.

Dad and the other tried to pull it out, but it wasn't going to work.

"Tell him," Dad said.

"Tell me what?" the one stuck asked.

"You can't, can you?" Dad said. "You're a coward. You won't save but you're scared to tell him why."

"What's he going on about?" he asked.

"Robots don't need blast suits, they don't need respiration," Dad said. "They don't get frightened of monsters in the dark." Dad soniced him. "Two bionic eyes and a synthetic voice box. But you, my friend, are human. Flesh and blood."

"It was a joke…" the other said. "It was just a stupid joke. We did it to relieve the boredom."

"That's… That's certainly not a joke," I said. "You lied to him! How is that funny…?"

"Look, I'm sorry…" he said. "You're human, Tricky."

"Cut the metal," Dad ordered.

We got Tricky, the human who thought he was an android, off of the metal rod and started walking down the hallways again.

"Where are we?" the other asked.

"Power source," Dad said. "Right! You all wait here. I'll check if it's safe. We can only survive for a minute or two in there. Ok, keep this door shut."

Dad went inside and I looked through the window on the door while standing on my toes. The room had an orange glow to it. Almost like it had fire inside.

The mood was a little tense. The two men were still a little at odds about the whole android thing. Clara and I were just watching them talk it out.

That's when Gregor told him. They were brothers. The only reason why they made Tricky think he was an android was because of a salvage accident. Tricky had lost his memory, sight, and voice in a big explosion.

Tricky got mad and they started fight, but right as they started, Dad broke them up.

Dad opened the door and yelled for us to move. There was a giant fire ball in the middle of the room.

"The eye of harmony!" Dad explained. "It's an exploding star, about to become a black hole! Time Lord engineering. You rip the star from its orbit and suspend it in a permanent state of decay. Come on, this way. Quickly!"

He grabbed my hand and we started running for the door on the opposite side of the room.

He opened it, heard a roar, and closed it immediately.

"Woah!" he said.

We ran to the door we came from. Dad opened it and saw one of the creatures there, too.

"There's no way out!" Gregor said. "We're trapped!"

"You're gonna tell me right now!" Clara said. "If we're gonna die here, you're gonna tell me what they are!"

Dad let go of my hand. I dug my finger nails into my scalp in frustration. There's got to be a way out… There's always a way out!

"I can't!" Dad said.

"Tell me," Clara demanded. "What's the use of secrets now?"

"Secrets protect us! Secrets make us safe," he said.

"We're not safe!" she yelled.

"Sensor detects animal DNA… Human core element," said Gregor's intelligent sensor. "Calculating data… Calculating data…"

"No no!" Dad yelled. "Turn it off!"

"Identifiable substance. Clara," it said.

I stared at Dad and so did Clara. "That's me…" she said.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"That's me…" she said. "I burn in here…"

"It isn't just the past leaking out…" Dad said. "It's the future, too." He paused. "Listen, I brought you here to keep you safe, but it happened again. You died again…"

"What do you mean again?" she asked.

Dad looked frustrated as he sighed, trying to think of a way to answer her.

"Wait…" he said. "As long as we interrupt the time line, this can't happen!" He ran for Gregor and Tricky. They were holding the door closed. "Don't touch each other. Otherwise the future will reassert itself!" He dragged them away from the door.

The door burst open and the zombie grabbed Gregor's backpack. I don't even remember what happened next. Too many things and ideas were swirling around in my head all at once. All I remember is that suddenly Gregor and Tricky weren't there anymore.

And then we were running. Dad had both my hand and Clara's. My head was swimming and I couldn't think straight. We suddenly were outside, standing on a cliff. Dad and Clara were panicking, but I had no idea why. The obvious answer was to jump down.

I looked over the edge and felt a little dizzy. "Dad…" I said. "I don't feel so good."

But he wasn't listening.

I sat down and rested my aching head in my hands. "Oh, my head…" I complained.

"Come on, Addy!" Dad said. "We're going to jump!" He helped me up and grabbed both of our hands. "On the count of three," he said, backing up. "We jump. One… Two… Three! Geronimo!"

We ran for the edge of the cliff and jumped.

We barely jumped. It was maybe not even a second before we landed in a completely white room. There was debris everywhere. It was like time had stopped an explosion.

I couldn't concentrate on any one image. Everything was starting to blur together. It was one big blob of whiteness with the occasional grey metal piece. I felt extremely weird as I fell to my knees, not being able to concentrate enough energy to stand.

I didn't know what was happening. My breathing became erratic and uneven. I felt a huge pain in my head. I don't even think Clara and Dad noticed until much later.

But right before I blacked out, I remembered hearing a voice in my head.

"That's a bit too close," said a woman's voice.

* * *

I was back in my room on the Tardis. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times. My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw Dad sitting on the edge of my bed.

He smiled and said, "Hello!"

"Hi…" I said.

"You fainted," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're the child of the Child of the Tardis," he said. "Get too close to the heart and you'll get burned."

"What?" I asked.

"It's like two magnets of the same pole. When you put them together, they repel each other," he said. "I didn't realize that it would affect you… I thought you'd be fine, but apparently the Tardis doesn't like you getting too close to her heart."

"Where's Clara?" I asked.

"She's back home," he said. "Doesn't remember it."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because there are some things that should be left unsaid," he said.

"About how she keeps dying?" I asked.

He nodded and stood up. "I figured you'd know," he said.

"Not telling," I said. "You can't make me."

He scowled. "Dang it!" he said. "But it's impossible! How can she keep coming back?! Can't you please tell me?"

I shook my head. "Spoilers, Dad."

He rolled his eyes and said, "You're so your mother..."

* * *

(I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	8. Red like Roses

This was the first time Dad had made us dress up to go somewhere. From what I could tell, it was Victorian clothing and that was where we were headed. Clara did my hair up all fancy. Dad said we both looked beautiful. When the Tardis landed, Dad had made a mistake.

"Ok, so…" he said. "Not London, 1893. Yorkshire, 1893. Near enough."

"You're making a habit of this 'getting us lost' thing…" Clara said, stepping out.

"Sorry…" he said. "It's much better than it used to be."

I laughed. "Yeah," I said. "He wanted to take us to Rio once… We ended up in a mining town with things coming up from the ground to kidnap us."

"I once spent a hell of a long time trying to get a gabby Australian to Heathrow Airport," he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"Search me," he said. "Anyway-"

All of a sudden we heard a woman screaming and ran over to see what the fuss was all about. Apparently there was a body in a canal.

"There's another one!" said a man. "Don't you see? Another victim! Why won't anyone listen?"

That's when we stepped in and Dad said, "We'll listen."

We walked with the man named Edmund who told us everything. We approached a gated community named Sweetville. "Mrs. Winifred Gillyflower, an astonishing woman. Prize winning chemist and mechanical engineer. So why?"

"Why has she decided to open up a match factory in her old hometown?" Dad asked.

"And no one who ever goes there to live, ever seems to come out," Edmund said.

_Isn't that how it always is…?_ I thought to myself.

"Tell me more about these deaths… The victims," Dad asked.

"Well, you'll have to go to the undertaker for that," he said.

So we went to the undertaker next. He showed us a body. The dead man's skin was completely red. I'd never seen anything quite like it.

"Same as the rest," the undertaker said. "All dead from causes unknown and their flesh… glowing. They keep turning up in the canal. The Crimson Horror!"

"Ooh. Good name!" Dad said. "Hey, that's good, isn't it? The Crimson Horror."

"Not good for the ones dead…" I said.

"Well, obviously…" he said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"What exactly is… _it_?" Clara asked.

Dad leaned closer to the face and examined it. "Do you know the old Romany superstition, Clara?" Dad asked. "The eye of a dead person retains an image of the last thing it sees."

"But… But that's totally nonsense…" I said.

"Exactly," he said. "Unless, the chemical composition of the body had been massively corrupted."

Dad took a swab of the skin of the body and ran some tests later that day. The disease called the Crimson Horror wasn't actually a disease. It was an organic poison. And, it was definitely connected to Sweetville.

* * *

The next day Dad dragged Clara and I to one of Mrs. Gillyflower's recruiting gatherings for Sweetville. Mrs. Gillyflower only took the best and I hoped that we would indeed be eligible to go in order for our plan to work. Dad just hoped they would accept children, too.

"Dr., Mrs., and Ms. Smith," she said to us. We were posing as a family. I thought it a little strange because I didn't really look like either of them. "Oh, yes. You'll do very nicely."

"Oh, grand!" Dad said in a funny accent. "Smashing. Aye, the missus and our little girl couldn't be more chuffed. Could we, love?"

Clara and I just smiled and tried to look happy while we were a little bit worried for my dad's sanity.

The next day, Mrs. Gillyflower led us into Sweetville, taking us to our home. Or so we thought…

"Sweetville will provide you with everything you need," she said to us. "You won't have to worry about a thing ever again."

"The name, Sweetville," Clara said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why not name it after yourself?" Clara asked. "After all, it's your creation."

"Gillyflower Town, eh?" Dad suggested. "Gillyflower Land! You could have roller coasters!"

I chuckled quietly to myself and thought, _Oh, Dad… You're so weird…_

"It is named in tribute to my partner," she said.

"Your late partner?" Dad asked.

"No, my… silent partner," she explained. "Mr. Sweet likes to keep himself to himself." She sighed and said, "Shall we move on?"

She opened up a door to our supposed new house. Inside, there were people staring blankly in chairs, surround by a giant glass case. It was like there were in a ship model kept in a bottle.

Dad started panicking and my eyes widened as men and woman in black uniforms came from nowhere. My first instinct was to run.

So I did.

I ran straight for the gates, but was caught by one of the men. I wasn't a very fast runner to begin with, but the gigantic dress made things all the more difficult.

I don't remember what happened after that.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was waking up in Dad's arms. "Dad…?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, sweetie," he said. "We've got to go now."

I nodded and we started walking down an unfamiliar corridor. Madame Vastra and Jenny were there as well. Clara was right behind me as we walked. Jenny kept looking back at the both of us.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You called the Doctor 'Dad'…" she said. "But you don't look like his daughter."

"I regenerated…" I said. "New body, same mind."

She nodded in understanding. "That explains it…" she said.

Madame Vastra knew what the Crimson Horror's cause was.

"The repulsive red leech," she said.

"Eh, I prefer the Crimson Horror, myself," Dad said.

"Doctor…" Clara said. "I've been thinking. The chimney-"

"Me too," Dad said. "Not now. Yucky, red parasite from the time of dinosaurs is now found in Victorian Yorkshire… Didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah, but the chimney-" Clara said.

"But what's the connection to Mrs. Gillyflower?" Dad asked, interrupting Clara. "'Judgment will rain down on us all…'" Dad started pacing.

I sighed and said, "Dad, let Clara say it."

"Say what…?" he asked.

Clara smiled and said, "A chimney that doesn't blow smoke!"

"Thank you, Clara," I said.

Dad smirked and messed up the top of my hair. "Clever girls!" he said.

"Miss us?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, loads," he said. He kissed both of our foreheads as we all piled onto a lift.

We snuck into the factor and hid behind a stack of boxes.

"She's going to poison the air," Dad said.

"But how?" Jenny asked.

A man on the other side of the room pulled a lever and it lighted up what seemed to be a rocket.

"With that, I should think…" Clara said as we all gawked at the rocket.

Then, two more workers carried in a giant vile full of red liquid. "And there's the poison…" Dad said. "Alright, gang. I've got a plan." We all stood up.

Madame Vastra and Jenny took off in one direction, while Clara and I went back to the lift and went up. We stepped out and noticed a girl crying.

"Who is that?" she asked, looking our way. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were pale and white. She was blind. My heart melted for the girl and I looked to Dad, who was walking over to her. Dad knelt down next to her. She felt his face and said, "You! It's you! My monster, you've come back! But you're…"

"Warm and alive," he said. "Thanks to you, Ada. You saved me from your mother's human rubbish tin."

Ada sobbed. "Mama does not want me, monster…" she said. "I am not to be chosen. Perhaps it was my own sin, the blackness in my heart that my father saw in me."

"Ada, no," Dad said. "That's nonsense. Stupid, backwards nonsense, and you know it." Dad was looking at her face oddly, not just because she was blind. There was something wrong.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who is that?" Ada asked.

"It's alright," I said. "I'm his daughter. And this is Clara."

"Hello," Clara said.

"You are both fortunate indeed, then," Ada said. "It is not good to be alone."

Dad sighed and said, "Now, Ada… I need you to tell me who Mr. Sweet is."

Ada bit her lip and said, "I can't, dear monster… I cannot. Even now, I cannot betray Mama."

"Then come with us," Dad suggested. "There's something you need to know."

"Monster…" Ada said.

Dad helped her stand up, and then turned to me. "Addy, I want you to wait in the-"

"But Dad!" I said.

"Please," he said. "Things might get a bit hairy out there and I don't want you to accidently get poisoned or something."

"Dad…"

"Please. Go," he said.

I scowled at him and said, "You're just like Jack! You never let me do anything!"

I stormed off and found my way out of Sweetville using my anger to channel all the mirrors in the place to find a way out with no guards. I also found my way back to the Tardis.

I leaned my back on the doors and groaned in frustration. "They… They never let me do anything… Neither one of them!" I said, talking to myself. "It's not like I'm incompetent…" I opened the doors to the Tardis and stormed inside. "I may look like a child, but I'm definitely useful for something!"

I stormed back to my room and ripped out the pins in my hair. I took off the ungodly dress and looked into my closet for something else other than a dress. I was tired of wearing dresses. My old self almost owned only dressed and then I had to wear that one for this! I was sick and tired of them. Then, I found something that I liked.

I put on a grey tank top with a cream colored wool sweater over it and a red plaid skirt. I looked down at my new clothes and smiled.

"This is much better," I said.

I went into my bathroom to do my hair. Despite not having a mirror, I always made my hair turn out perfect. I French braided my hair down the back and tied it at the end with a hair tie and clipped a gold-colored bow in to match.

I found myself wishing to be able to look into a mirror, but I knew it wouldn't happen any time soon.

"Oh well…" I said to myself. "I've found my new look, now just to keep finding out… what I'm like."

Gwen and apparently everyone at Torchwood thought I was shy and timid, but had a brave side when matters worsened.

But there would be so much more to me than that.

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed for a nap. It was a little exhausting. Time travel could really wear a girl out.

That's when I had a rather weird dream.

* * *

_Mum and Amy were in the kitchen of our old house, the one Amy, Rory, and I stayed at when Dad abandoned us. I was sitting at the table when Amy wiped her hands with a rag and turned to me._

"_Been a while, Addy," she said. "A year now, isn't it?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah."_

_Mum smiled and said, "Nice to see you, sweetie."_

"_It's great to see both of you!" I said. "Even though I've changed…"_

"_You really do look lovely," Amy said. "I love your hair like that!"_

"_You look younger, now," Mum said. "A little frustrating, isn't it? One moment, you're a teen, the next, you're a child!"_

"_Yeah, I was a bit shocked at first," I said. "But what are we all doing here?"_

"_Talking to you, of course!" they both said together._

"_Mummy's been asking to see me for ages," Mum said, looking to Amy._

"_She never visits!" Amy complained. "It's been nearly six months."_

_I laughed. "I've been busy, Mum," she said. "Saw the Doctor twice. He acted really weird… Then again, he's always been a bit strange."_

"_Tell me something I don't know…" Amy said._

"_But chatting's not why we're here, I'm afraid," Mum said._

_Mum and Amy both came over and sat next to me. They both looked very concerned. "Addy…" Mum said. "Do you know what a Cyberman is?"_

_I nodded my head. "Is something wrong…?" I asked worriedly._

_Amy and Mum looked at each other before speaking. "Don't go," Amy said. "Just don't."_

"_Don't go where?" I asked._

"_The amusement park," Mum said. "Don't even step a foot in that place."_

"_There are Cybermen there," Amy said. "And if they get a hold of your…"_

"_Uniqueness…" Mum continued. "It could result in the end."_

"_The end?" I asked._

_They both nodded and said, "The end."_

"_So don't even think about going there," Mum said. "I'll have your father ground you or something. I don't know what he'd do."_

"_Make up some excuse to not go," Amy suggested. "Like you're sick or something. You can fake a stomach ache, right?" I nodded. "Something like that."_

"_But what happens if I do go there and they find me…?" I asked._

_Amy bit her lip, but Mum started speaking. "They'll find you and-"_

"_River, don't," Amy said. "Just don't... All you need to know is that it would be very, very painful and very, very bad."_

_Mum nodded, and then looked at her watch. "Oh, wow. The time flies while you're catching up!" she said. "It's almost time, Mum."_

"_Already?" Amy asked._

"_Yep!" she said._

_They both got up from their chairs and gave me a hug and a kiss each._

"_Bye, Addy," Amy said. "See you soon!"_

"_I love you, sweetie!" Mum said. "Take care!"_

_They walked out the door leading to the backyard and faded away before I could say goodbye._

* * *

I woke up and looked around my room. I had a strange feeling that someone had been in there while I was sleeping.

I walked out the door and went into the console room. "Dad, where you in my room?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "No…" I said. "But why?"

"I was checking on you…" he said. "Why? Something the matter?"

"No…" I said. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It doesn't sound like nothing."

"It was just a dream, that's all," I said.

"A dream?" he asked. "What about?"

"Mum and Amy were talking to me," I said. "They gave me a warning… But it's probably nothing."

He just stared at me for a while. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Oh," he said. "Just a dream."

I nodded. "Just a dream…"

* * *

(I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	9. I May Fall

"You said they gave you a warning…" Dad said about an hour later. "A warning about what?"

"Going to the amusement park," I said.

He looked confused. "Why would we go to an amusement park…?"

"Because Clara's kids that she nannys found out she's a time traveler and are going to tell their parents unless you take them on a trip," I said.

"Oh…" he said. "But why would they not want you to go? Sounds like fun!"

"I have a… stomach ache…" I said, lying.

He obviously did not buy it. "Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically. "Why can't you go?"

"Um…"

"Don't lie," he said. "I can tell when you're lying."

"Dad…" I whined.

"Fine, fine. You don't want to tell me," he said. "Alright. I don't mind. Well, actually I do. I'm a bit hurt, but no matter." He was trying to guilt-trip me.

It worked.

I sighed. "Dad, please… Please don't freak out," I said, giving in.

"Freak out?" he asked. "I never freak out. What are you talking about?"

"I can tell when you're lying, too," I said. I took a deep breath and said, "Mum and Amy think there's a… They think there's a Cyberman."

Dad was quiet for a while. "See! Not freaking out," he said. "If we do go, which we probably will, I make sure the Cyberman have been extinct for at least 1,000 years. There will be nothing to worry about."

I still couldn't help but to feel a little bit unsettled. If some Cybermen managed to survive… even in those 1,000 years… Things would be dire.

* * *

So we picked up Clara the next Wednesday, and sure enough, the children were in tow.

"Doctor…" she said. "Can I-"

"Yes, they can come," he said. "Can't have them blabbing to everyone about time travel, now can we?"

"How did you…?" she asked.

"Addy," he said.

"Oh…" she said. "But still… How did you know?" she asked me.

I bit my lip and looked to Dad. She didn't know… Dad realized she still didn't know and started stuttering madly before he said, "Reasons."

"Reasons…" she repeated. "Ok…?" She gestured Angie and Artie onto the Tardis and said, "Angie, Artie, meet the Doctor," Dad waved, "And his daughter, Addy."

I smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hi!" Artie said, looking all around. "It's… It's bigger! On the inside!"

"I get that a lot," Dad said. "Well, hang on tight!"

He started up the Tardis and it made its famous, yet infamous whooshing sound. Then, we arrived on the amusement park planet. Dad went to great lengths to get a golden ticket for one of the rides.

"And we're here!" he said. Everyone started walking towards the Tardis' doors except me. I couldn't help but to have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Are you coming?" Dad asked, seeing I wasn't following.

I shook my head. "Something… Something bad is going to happen…" I said.

Dad sighed and came over to me. "The Cybermen are extinct in this time," he said. "It's perfectly safe. I promise."

I shook my head. "I'm not going. I'll wait here."

"Suit yourself, then," he said. "We're going to have fun and you're not!" he teased.

Clara looked back at me and said, "Well, see ya, Addy. We won't be long."

They walked out of the Tardis and closed the doors. I looked at the console and saw my old sonic screwdriver. I smiled as I picked it up.

_Dad must've forgotten to give this to me…_

Just then, I felt something on my leg, like something was crawling up. I scratched it with my hand. As I brought my hand up, to fix the pin in my hair, I saw a sort of metal insect. I screamed and threw it across the room.

"What the heck was that…?" I asked myself.

I didn't want to find out so I ran out of the Tardis doors, yelling "Wait up!"

"Ah ha!" Dad said. "I told you she'd come!"

"Come on, then," said a man.

Everyone started following the man. I didn't really know what was going on, but I followed him too.

"They can't stop me being here, but they don't like it!" he said.

Dad laughed as the man opened a large door. Beyond the door was the rusted, old, tatterdemalion amusement park.

"See!" Dad said. "I told you it was amazing! Well, it used to be."

"It closed down," the man said. "Wish I'd known that before I landed here. But let me show you my collection. Come along. Follow me, this way."

We followed the man one more time and he took us to a room full of wonderful things.

"Welcome to my show, Webley's World of Wonders!" he said. His name was apparently Webley. "Miracles, marvels, and more await you. I am Impresario Webley. You see before you wax work representations of the famous…" He pulled a cover off of a wax model alien that didn't look very friendly. "And the infamous. Now, does anybody here play chess?"

Dad and Artie raised their hands, but Webley ignored Dad. "I'm in my school's chess club," Artie said.

"Really?" he asked. "Follow me!"

We followed Webley, yet again, to a room adjacent to the one we were in. Inside was a table with a chess board on it. There were two chairs, but one of them was filled by something under a sheet.

"Now, let me demonstrate to you all, the wonder of the age, the miracle of modernity. We defeated them all 1,000 years ago, but now he's back to destroy you. Behold… The enemy," Webley said dramatically. He uncovered the sheet to reveal…

"Cyberman!" Dad yelled. "Get down!"

I screamed and melted into the floor.

"No need to panic, my young friends. We all know that there are no more living Cybermen," Webley reassured.

I stood up and backed away from the Cyberman.

"What you are seeing is a miracle," he continued. "699th wonder of the universe! And only here to destroy you at chess."

I didn't believe it for one second. "That's a lie," I said. "It's alive."

Dad was already sonicing it.

"Oh, I assure, my dear, that it is not a lie," he said. "It's an empty shell and yet it still moves! How?"

"Magic…" Angie said sarcastically.

"That might well be, young lady. But a single penny wins you five Imperial shillings if you can beat this empty shell at chess," he challenged.

"I haven't got a penny, but I've got a sandwich," Artie said.

"Alright then," Webley said. "Take a seat. It is free of all devices, and yet it has never been beaten. Would you like to make the first move, young man?"

Artie nodded as he moved a pawn. In three moves, he was check mated by the Cyberman.

"If you can tell me how it works, I'll give you a silver penny," Webley challenged.

"Mirrors," was my immediate answer.

Dad laughed. "Mirrors…" he said. He looked under the table and found a small man.

"They call me Porridge," he said. "Oh, it's good to be out of that box…"

Webley came over to me and pulled a silver penny out of my ear. "For you, miss," he said. "An Imperial penny."

"Thank you, but…" I said, taking the coin. I gave it to Angie instead. "I don't really want it. You can have it."

"Thanks," she said, taking it.

We followed Webley deeper into his collection. "I have not one, but three Cybermen in my collection," he said.

Dad soniced the second and third, making sure they were inactive. For once in my life, I actually didn't trust its readings.

Then, Porridge said he could operate the gravity field in the Spacey Zoomer ride. Angie and Artie were very excited and looked like they were having a lot of fun. They invited me to join them, but I declined.

_There are Cybermen on the rise. Now is not the time for games…_

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Dad asked. I nodded and scowled at him. "What with that face?"

"I… I don't trust your sonic," I said. "It said they were… inactive. It's wrong."

"You're still on about that?" he asked. I continued scowling. "Well, I can't blame you. There is something weird going on here…"

That's when Porridge turned off the ride and Angie and Artie floated down with ease.

"I think that was the most fun I had in my whole life!" Artie said.

"It was…" Angie said. "Ok."

"Why didn't you go?" Angie asked me. "It really was fun."

"I just… have stuff on my mind," I said. "That's all."

"Your loss…" she said.

"Right," Clara said. "Wonderful day out, Doctor, but time to get the kids home."

Dad was sonicing the area. "Yeah, uh… Not yet."

"Why not?" Clara asked.

"Because… Reasons," he said.

"Reasons again?" she asked, slightly ticked-off.

"There are insects. Funny insects," he said. "I should add them to my funny insect collection."

"You don't have one," I said.

"Well, I'll start, he said. "Right now."

* * *

"Why does _she_ get to stay up?" Artie asked Clara.

"Yeah, she's younger than both of us!" Angie said.

They were talking about me.

Dad and I laughed. "I'm actually older than Clara," I said.

Clara looked at me suspiciously. "You are…?" Clara asked me.

"I'm 128," I said.

"Yeah, and I'm 300…" Angie said sarcastically.

"It's true, she is," Dad said. "I can vouch."

Everyone stared at me like I was an alien. Because I was!

"But how long do we have to stay here?" Angie complained.

"Not long. I'll wake you when we're ready to leave," Dad said.

I followed Clara and Porridge to a separate room. Dad followed us not long after.

"Dad…" I said. "I'm going… I'm going back to the Tardis. It's not safe here."

"Alright, then," he said. "Clara, will you walk her back?"

"Sure, Doctor," she said.

We started walking back together. Clara looked at me and asked, "Are you really 128?" I nodded. "Wow… That's a bit of a shocker." I laughed. "128… That's older than my grandmother would be!"

"You don't even want to know how old Dad is…" I said.

"Oh dear… Yeah, no I don't," she said. "But how did you know about Angie and Artie coming? And don't say reasons."

"Um… Because I do," I said. "I know lots of things. I'm a clever girl."

"Yeah, but not more than the Doctor," she said.

"You'd be surprised…" I said.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Tell me something about me that I haven't told you."

"A leaf was the first page," I said.

"The Doctor told you-"

"No, you can ask him," I said. "Good luck being the commanding officer. Don't let them blow up the planet."

"What?" she asked.

We had just arrived at the Tardis. I opened the doors and didn't say another word before I closed them.

I felt something crawl up my leg like last time. I scratched it again and saw the same metal insect. Instead of flinging it across the room, I incapacitated it with my sonic screwdriver.

"What are you…?" I asked, picking it up with my other hand. I decided to go to my room to examine it. Once I was inside, I held it close to my eyes to see it clearly. "Some sort of Cyber-bug?" I said, sitting on my bed.

All of a sudden, it sprung to life and went onto my face. As I was trying to get it off, I felt more of them crawl up onto my face. I soniced my door so it would dead lock. In case things went bad, I wouldn't be able to get to the console room.

_The Cybermen can't get the Tardis…_ I repeated in my head. _But how did they get-_

A very, very extreme pain centered on my head cut off my train of thought. I screamed as some sort of metal component was created. It wrapped around my head, almost like a crown.

Thus began the fight to control my brain.

* * *

Something else was inside of me. I could feel it in my head. Whatever it was, it had control right now.

"Oh, my! I've been incorporated…" the other me said. I touched my chest and said, "Unfamiliar pulmonary system, but it'll be useful… What a remarkable brain! Oh, the things I'll be able to do with-"

"Get… Get out!" I screamed. "Get out now!"

_This is definitely what they warned me about…_

"Try and stop me!" it said through me. "Oh, your Mum and grandmother warned you about this place? Ha! They were right." I paused. "Oh, a mental block. Wow, that's advanced for a baby Time Lord, though a bit weak… It won't take me long to tear it down."

"Get out…" I said. "You have… You have no business in my mind!"

"If you just relax, you will find this a perfectly pleasant experience!" it said.

"No!" I refused. "You're not allowed access to my memories."

"Not allowed?" it asked. "Oh, please. Stop lying to yourself. Once I win control of your brain, nothing will stop me from accessing those memories of yours. What's there to hide? Have a crush? Oh, no, no, no… It's better than that! You…"

"Stop… Stop this instant," I demanded. It was breaking past my mental block…

"Oh… Oh, my! Look at this! There's no need to have a second Cyber Planner when you can be the greatest thing that ever happened to the Cyber Race! You can be the queen! Or wait… The Princess!" it said. "I can't believe I've got such an amazing mind! You're legendary, even to the Cybermen. Not to mention also being a Time Lord! Who would've known that your greatest gift is your worst enemy?"

"It's a… A curse," I said. "Nothing good can come from it."

"Oh, but you see you are wrong," it said. "It's a blessing! I will be able to rule the world with your mind!"

"I'll never let you," I said. "Not while I am… while I am still in here."

I laughed, but only because it made me. "Oh, dear. You just don't understand… I've almost won already. Soon, you'll just be a memory in my data banks."

"I have enough control over myself to… d-die," I said, lying. "And you know what I can't do? Regenerate! You'll be long gone before… Before anything can happen!"

"You wouldn't kill yourself," it said. "Too much cowardice and timidity in your emotions."

"You're wrong…" I said, lying again.

"Am I?" it asked. "Really, though? Let's see… Even your second self was a coward! How many times did you scream and run away because you were scared?"

"That was because of Dad!" I yelled. "He… He tells us to run!"

"Oh, this is new," it said. "Hostility as well. You can be quite the little brat. I've seen it. Rory? Jack? Owen? Come on, what did they ever do to you?"

"Stop it…" I said. "You're being rude, now stop it!" I screamed.

"I'm not being rude," it said. "I'm scaring you. That's what it says in your brain. You know I'm right, now don't you, Scared-y Princess?"

"You're wrong!" I yelled.

"Oh, but there it is. Lying, see? You can lie very well to yourself," it said. "You actually believe that Jack cared about you? He was saving his own skin. If something happened to you, the Doctor wouldn't have even bothered with him ever again."

"Stop…" I pleaded. "Just get out…"

"Can't… You see, there is still something I have to do. Becoming ruler of the universe, and all," it said. "And now all I've got to do is take control of your mind. I'm already winning. You can feel it can't you? You can feel yourself slipping away… You know why I am winning, don't you?"

"No," I said.

It laughed for me. "I'm strong and you're weak, stupid!" it said. "You can be so incredibly dense, you know that?"

"I don't care about… about cleverness or anything like that…" I said. "I just want to live with my dad and… and have a happy life."

"You know that can't happen, though," it said. "Lying to yourself again, I suppose… You know that one day, things will get too dangerous and he'll ship you off to live with someone else like he did before."

"That's not true," I said. "Dad… He promised-"

"Rule number one," it interrupted. It patted my eyes, feeling the wetness streaming down my face. "Are these… tears? I am right, and this proves it. You really are just a weak little girl who can't even defend herself. Despite being the most import person in the world, you really are pathetic." I didn't reply. "Nothing to say, have you? You can tell I'm winning control. Right now, I believe the standings are: me - 69% to you - 31%. Ha! It won't be long now… Oh, but wait… I won't be able to leave! You stupid girl! Why would you dead lock this room?!"

I smirked and said, "Because I'm the… I'm the Princess of Knowledge."

"You're an idiot!" it said. "Even if you do win, which you won't! you won't be able to get out of this room!"

"Well, there is a way to get out of the dead lock…" I said.

"That's impossible," it said. "Nothing in my data banks says you can get out of a dead locked door."

"Well, you're not the all-knowing one in this relationship," I said sassily.

"For now…" it said. "When I get control of your mind, I'll access your mind and then I'll be able to get out."

"You keep saying that…" I said. "'When I get control' as if you actually think you're going to win."

"Because I am."

"Are you?" I asked. "Are… Are you really?"

"Yes, I am," it said defiantly. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You have good news and bad news," I said. "Which one first?"

"Good news," it said.

"Really?" I asked. "I would've asked for the bad news because then, the good news won't be spoiled by the bad-"

"Just tell me!" it yelled.

I laughed. "Ok, then. Have it your way. Good news first. You're winning, that is true. And I probably won't be able to stop you."

"Yes, I already know that," it said. "But why do you sound so confident?"

"That's the…The bad news," I said. "My dad is… He's the Doctor."

"There are no files in the Cybermen's data banks about your father. What's so special about him?" it asked.

"Oh, that's right," I said. "He's been erasing himself from history, so you wouldn't know what he's done."

"I can access your memories…" it said. I paused, looking at my memories. I fake-gasped for it. "Oh, my. I'm so frightened…" it said sarcastically. "Just because he's defeated a couple of monsters here and there doesn't mean he can reverse an upgraded Cyberqueen. He hasn't faced one yet."

"There are a lot of things… Things you don't understand about emotions," I said. "My dad loves me. He'll find a way, no matter what."

"But it's impossible. There's no way to reverse an upgrade. We've upgraded from that about 5,000 years ago," it said. "No possible way to reverse an upgrade."

"You're right," I said.

I could tell it was very confused. "But… What? You're not making sense, stupid Princess."

I laughed. "I already told you… I told you the answer. He loves me. That's it. It's… It's as simple as that, stupid. You can be so incredibly dense, you know that?"

It laughed. "Well, isn't this just wonderful. While you've been blabbing I've gotten up to 89%!" it said.

"And I… I don't care," I said.

"You're lying to yourself again. Will you please stop that? It's getting annoying," it said. "You're brain waves are way too confident, yet you're very scared too."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I'm completely horrified of what it's going to be like… Not being me…"

It laughed. "And there's that pathetic you coming back…"

"You're rude," I said. "It's not nice to call… Calling someone pathetic…"

"Then why do you stutter?" it asked. "Because you're pathetic! I'm not rude, I'm stating the facts!"

"Actually, I believe it's a minor form of a speech impediment I might've gotten when I… when I regenerated," I said.

"Whatever," it said. "It makes you sound nervous and shy all the time."

"I know…" I said. "It's not like… like I like it."

"93% now!" it said. "Not long until I win. You should probably do something while I still let you move."

"Can I write a note?" I asked. "To my mum and dad? Just… Just in case-"

"Your dad doesn't love you?" it interrupted.

"No…" I said. "Just in case… He's too late."

"Might as well," it allowed.

"Thank you," I said. I pulled open a drawer and got out a pencil and my notebook. I flipped to the next blank page and started writing.

It scoffed at me when I was finished. "Worthless emotions… I can't even begin to describe how silly this is."

I rolled my eyes and pushed the notebook under my door, so Dad someone would see it.

"There, you've written your silly letter. I'm at 98% now," it said. "It's really been a pleasure, Princess, but I'm afraid you've lost."

I'd lost control of everything. It wouldn't let me move or speak anymore. I was barely hanging on. I tried so hard to fight for control of my own brain back, but I wasn't strong enough.

"99%!" it said excitedly.

* * *

**~Third person POV~**

**[About an hour after Addy's brain was taken over…]**

Clara was walking down the hallways of the Tardis. The Doctor told her to check up on Addy before they went home. Clara found the room that had the sign 'Addy's Room' on it and tried to open the door, but the handle wouldn't move.

"Addy…?" she asked. "It's me, Clara. You can open the door."

No one answered, but Clara could've sworn she her faint laughter in the room. She looked to the floor and noticed there was a notebook there.

"A notebook…?" she asked, picking it up.

To her, it looked very hastily written. She read the newest entry.

_Hopefully not my last entry._

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_This might be the last thing you ever hear from me. I just want you to know that I tried to fight it, but it was too strong. The Cybermites got me and it's trying to take over as I'm writing this. I can't win. I'm too weak and it knows. Just don't be sad. Lucy will still be able to see you. I don't know how much longer I'll have. I can feel it taking control of my thoughts. I think it's at 96% by now. It's going to try and take over the world. Don't let it. I don't care if it looks like me. Kill it before it can do something awful. I really love you both. Will one of you tell Jack I said goodbye? I realized I never did. I escaped too quickly for any goodbyes to everyone at Torchwood. Tell Clara that she was really nice to me and she was like a big sister. Amy and Rory already know how much they meant to me…_

_I really love you with both of my hearts,_

_Adeline S._

Clara dropped the notebook in shock when she read it. She ran back to the console room as fast as she could.

"What's wrong, Clara?" Artie asked his nanny. "You look scared."

The Doctor walked over to his companion. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Addy…" she stammered. "Addy's been… The Cybermites… She… She's gone."

"What…?" the Doctor asked. "How do you know?!"

"She wrote a letter to you and her mum… It said she's been…" Clara said. "She told you to kill it before it can do something awful."

The Doctor took off running towards his daughter's room.

"Clara?" Artie said. "What does that mean?"

"Remember how the Doctor had that weird thing on his face and they place chess to control his brain?" she said. Angie and Artie both nodded. "Well, apparently some of the Cybermites got to Addy and she lost her brain to it…"

"What's going to happen to her?" Angie asked. "She's not dead, right?"

"I don't know…" Clara said.

"The Doctor can fix it right?" Artie said. "She can come back."

"Yeah," Clara said. "He'll fix it…" But even she knew that it would be extremely hard.

* * *

The Doctor ran down the halls and nearly ran into Addy's door. He stopped and soniced the door.

"Dead locked?!" he said. "Oh, Addy, you clever, clever girl!"

He heard the same faint laughter that Clara heard.

"Addy, just hold on," he said. "I'm coming in."

He burst open the door, knowing the secret to get past a dead locked door. He saw his daughter with a tiara-like metal piece on her head, sitting on her bed with her eyes closed. His heart broke a little when he saw her.

Addy opened her eyes. Right away he knew that this was not his daughter. Her eyes her paler than normal and they looked fiercely evil.

"Nice of you to join me, Doctor," she said.

"Get out of my daughter's," he commanded.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You see, she's not in here anymore. It's only me."

"I don't believe that," he said. "She can't've been totally erased. You still have her memories."

"Yes, that is true," she said. "You're partially right. Her memories are here, but her consciousness isn't."

He got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her. "Get out now, or I'll remove you forcibly."

"I've already upgraded," she said. "You can't do anything with that silly little screwdriver."

"You're lying," he said. "Addy's still in there. You wouldn't still be in here if she was completely gone."

"Oh, but I was waiting for you," she said. "She's gone. I wanted to see your face!"

"Lying again!" he said. "She's still in there, isn't she?"

"No," she said curtly.

"Oh, but she is," he said. "Addy, I'm going to get it out of your head!"

Thankfully, the Doctor had saved one of the hand pulsers for a souvenir, and he'd brought it with him.

He pulled it out of his pocket and slipped it on his hand. He stuck the pulser onto her face. The metal tiara's blinking lights turned off as it released itself from her head. Addy's body collapsed in his arms. He took off the pulser and soniced his daughter, seeing if she was still alive.

"Addy… Come on… Come on! I know you're in there… somewhere," he said.

* * *

**~Addy's POV~**

I could feel the warmth of someone's arms around me when the Cyber part of me was destroyed.

I survived by hanging on to the last 1% of my brain until Clara found the note, told Dad and he got rid of it. I don't know how, but I kept that 1% even though it fought hard for it.

I opened my eyes and saw Dad. I blinked a couple times and saw that he was crying. Dad hugged me so tightly, I couldn't breathe.

"You're not allowed to try to die," he said. "If you try one more time, I'm going to never let you leave this room for as long as you live."

"I promise I won't!" I said, crying too.

He let go of the hug and walked over to the notebook and read it over. "That's very sweet…" he said. "But I don't think you'll need it." He ripped the paper out and crumpled it up. He threw it in the trash can next to the door.

* * *

Clara almost broke my ribs when she hugged me. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said.

"I won't, I promise," I said.

Then, we said goodbye to Angie, Artie, and Clara.

Everything was as normal as it could be.

* * *

(I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


	10. I Burn

I was brushing my hair when I heard Dad say, "Hey, Addy." He was knocking on my door. "There's a letter for you…"

"What?" I asked, getting up from my bed and setting my brush down. "Who from?"

"I don't know," he said. "But it says it's for you."

"Um… Ok," I said. I took the envelope he handed me and shut the door. It did say, _Open when alone_, after all.

I heard Dad walk away and opened the letter.

My dearest Adeline,

This is an emergency. Your father, the Doctor, I fear might be in danger. Please find and light the enclosed candle. It will release a soporific which will induce a trance state, enabling direct communication across the years. However, in case you do not have the chance to light the candle, in the event you cannot find yourself without the company of your father, I have taken the liberty of embedding the same soporific into the fabric of the paper you are now holding.

Speak soon.

That when the soporific overwhelmed me and I fell onto my bed.

* * *

I woke up in a chair. Madame Vastra, Jenny, Strax and Mum where there as well.

"So glad you could make it," Madame Vastra said. She handed me a teacup.

"Thank you…" I said. "But where are we?"

"Exactly where you were, but sleeping," Jenny explained.

Mum was looking at me weirdly, like she didn't know who I was. Perhaps she hadn't known I had regenerated just yet.

"Perhaps you two haven't met," Madame Vastra said. "This is Adeline, the Doctor's daughter."

"Addy…?" she asked, clasping a hand over her mouth. "Is that you?"

I nodded. "Regenerated," I said.

"Do you two know each other?" Clara asked.

Mum laughed. "Well, since she is my daughter, I'd find it a little bit odd if we hadn't!"

"Wait, what?" Clara asked. "You're her…?"

"She's never really looked like us…" Mum said.

"Can we please get back to the business at hand?" Madame Vastra asked, clearing her throat.

"Sorry…" I said.

Madame Vastra threw pixels into the air. They created an image of a man in a prison cell. "Clarence DeMarco, murderer, under sentence of death," she said. "He offered us this, in exchange for his life." She swished her hand and the pixels became circular Gallifreyan.

"Space-time coordinates?" Mum said.

"This, DeMarco claims, is the location of the Doctor's greatest secret," she continued.

"Which is?" Clara asked.

I took a sip of my tea, like I didn't know what it was.

"We don't know…" Jenny said. "It's a secret."

"The Doctor does not discuss his secrets with anyone, my dear," Madame Vastra said.

_I beg to differ…_

"If you're still entertaining the idea that you're an exception to the rule, ask yourself one question. What is his name?" Madame Vastra said.

Mum and I made eye contact for about a millisecond, and then quickly looked away. I took another sip of my tea. It really was delicious.

"Well, I know it," Mum said.

I nodded. "So… So do I."

Jenny looked like something was bothering her. She kept looking around and touching her face. I didn't pay attention to the conversation about his name.

"What else did DeMarco tell you?" Mum asked. "He didn't just buy his life with some coordinates. How did he prove their value?"

"One word, only," Madame Vastra said.

"What word?" Mum asked.

"A word I've heard in connection with the Doctor before," she said.

"Would that word happen to be… to be Trenzalore?" I asked.

Madame Vastra nodded.

"How exactly did he describe what he was giving you?" Mum asked.

Madame Vastra waved her hand and the pixels became DeMarco's face. He said, "The Doctor has a secret, you know. He has one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered."

I stopped drinking my tea and set it down abruptly. "You misunderstood," I said.

"Ma'am, sorry, I just realized I forgot to lock the door…" Jenny said.

"It doesn't matter, Jenny!" Madame Vastra said rudely. "What misunderstanding? Tell me."

"No ma'am, please, I should have locked up before we went into the trance," Jenny said. She sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

"Jenny, it doesn't matter!" she said.

"Someone's broken in," Jenny said. "Someone's with us. I can hear them…"

"Are you alright…?" Madam Vastra asked.

"Sorry, ma'am, so sorry…" Jenny said, crying. "I think I've been murdered…"

All of a sudden, Jenny's body began to pixelate and fade away.

"What's happened?" Clara asked.

"You're under attack. You must wake up now," Mum ordered urgently. "Just wake up. Do it!" Mum stood up and slapped Madame Vastra. She disappeared. "You too, Strax. Wake up, now!" Mum threw tea in his face. He disappeared.

All of a sudden, there were men with completely white faces except for their mouths, hats, and long black coats on. They surrounded us.

Mum pulled me out of my chair and wrapped her arms around me, protecting me.

"Tell the Doctor… Tell the Doctor…" they said, snarling.

"Tell him what?!" Clara demanded.

All of a sudden, the pixels became a man's face I didn't recognize. "His friends are lost forevermore unless he goes to Trenzalore."

"No he can't!" I yelled. "He's not allowed to go there!"

"The Doctor can never go to Trenzalore," Mum said.

* * *

Then all of a sudden, I was back on my bed in the Tardis. I ran out of my room so fast and into the console room. There was a note that said,

_Went into Clara's house. Won't be very long._

_-Dad_

I burst out of the doors and ran into Clara's house and up the stairs where they were. Dad was blindfolded for some reason.

Clara and I looked at each other worriedly.

"Doctor…" she said.

"Oh, Clara!" he said. "How are you? Don't worry. Everything is under control."

"Dad…?" I asked. "Why on earth are you… are you blindfolded?"

"Mr. Maitland went next door so I said I'd look after the kids," he said. "They wanted to go to the cinema, Clara, but I said no. I said, 'No, not until you wake up.' I was very firm."

"Then why are they at the cinema?" I asked.

Clara took off his blindfold and Dad gasped. "The little Daleks!" he accused. He looked at our worried faces and asked, "What's wrong…?"

Clara invited us into the kitchen and made tea. She poured it into the tea cups with shaky hands. Clara explained everything that happened.

"What were the exact words?" he asked, extremely shocked. I sat down next to him.

"The Doctor has a secret he will take to the grave. It is discovered," Clara quoted.

Dad looked like he was about to cry. "Daddy…" I said sadly. I hugged him.

He sniffed and said, "And it was Trenzalore, it was definitely Trenzalore?" He was actually crying.

I nodded. "Yeah," Clara said. She looked really shocked to see him like this.

He wiped a tear from his eyes and whispered, "Oh damn…"

"Daddy… Are you… Are you going to be ok…?" I asked, hugging him again.

He nodded and snapped out of it. "Yeah, sorry," he said, sniffing. He stood up abruptly and nearly ran out of the house.

Clara set down the tea and we followed him back to the Tardis. "Is it… that bad?" she asked. I nodded and bit my lip.

We walked in. I shut the doors and said, "You talk to him… He doesn't like it when I see… When I see him like this…"

She nodded. But that really wasn't it. I went back to my room and didn't bother closing the door. I just sat on my bed, staring blankly into the wall.

Trenzalore is where Dad is buried, but-

The Tardis started shaking wildly. I was nearly thrown across the room, but I grabbed hold my bed firmly.

"She knows where we're going…" I said. "She doesn't like it."

The lights in my rooms started flickering, but they completely turned off. I walked back to the console room to see what was going on.

"Wait, so we're not there?" Clara asked.

"No," Dad said. "But we must be close." We all went to the doors and opened them. "Ok, so that's where I end up…" He looked upon the ashy planet with much unease. "Maybe I should retire. Take up water colors or bee keeping or something… But apparently not."

"So, how do we get down there? Jump?" Clara asked.

"Don't be silly. We fall," Dad said, closing the doors. "She's turned off practically everything except the anti-gravs. Guess what I'm turning off." Dad soniced the console.

Dad grabbed my hand as we started falling. Clara and I screamed as we fell to the planet's surface.

"Here we are!" he said happily as if nothing happened. He let go of my hand and strutted out the doors of the Tardis, pausing at the windows to see one of them had cracked.

"Never _ever_ let him do that ever again…" Clara said to me.

"Don't worry…" I said. "I won't."

We walked out, too. We landed in a graveyard. I heard thunder above us. Everything was very eerie and dark.

"You ok?" Clara asked, almost whispering. "Visiting your own grave… Anyone would be scared."

"It's more than that…" he said. "I'm a time traveler. I've probably time travelled more than anyone else besides you, Addy."

"Meaning?" Clara asked.

"Meaning…" he said, "My grave is potentially the most dangerous place in the universe."

_I wouldn't have a grave… since I'd just go back into the mirror._

Dad looked at me worriedly. "No. Don't even say it, Dad," I said. "I'm not waiting in the Tardis."

Dad sighed. "Shall we, then?" he asked.

We started walking further into the graveyard. "Gravestones are a bit basic…" Clara noted.

"It's a battlefield graveyard. My final battle," he said.

I felt like I was going to cry. Tears were welling up in my eyes and my throat tightened and it became hard to swallow.

"Why are some bigger?" Clara asked.

"They are soldiers," Dad said. "Bigger the gravestone, higher the rank."

We came upon a place where we could see the Tardis' door.

"That's one hell of a monument," Clara said.

"It's the Tardis," he said.

"I can see that…" she said.

"No… When a Tardis is dying, sometimes the dimension dams start breaking down. They used to call it a size leak. All the bigger-on-the-inside started spilling outside. It grows. When I say that's the Tardis, I don't mean it looks like the Tardis, it actually is her. My Tardis from the future…" He continued walking. "What else would they bury me in?"

Clara and I just stood there… Then all of a sudden, I heard Mum's voice.

"Clara, Addy. Don't speak. Don't say my name," she said. We both turned to see her. "He can't hear or see me, only you two can. We're mentally linked."

"Well, come on then!" Dad yelled for us to follow.

"It's the conference call. I kept the line open," she said.

Dad finally came over and said, "What are you talking about-" He stopped abruptly. "River…" he said, walking towards a gravestone.

"That can't be right," Clara said.

"No, it can't," he said.

"She's not dead," Clara said.

"Oh, she's dead, I'm afraid," he said. "She's been dead for a very long time." I burst into tears and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Sweetie…" Mum said sadly.

I wiped my eyes and let go of Dad. "I'm fine…" I lied, putting on a brave face.

"But her grave can't be here…" he said.

I heard whispering behind me.

"Doctor!" Clara said urgently.

We all spun around and saw the men with only mouths heading straight for us.

"This man must fall as all men must," said the same voice as before.

Dad stepped in front of us and pointed his sonic, sonicing them.

"The fate of all is always dust," it said.

"If it isn't my gravestone, then what is it?" Mum asked.

"What do you think that grave is, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Oh… I don't know!" he said, hitting his screwdriver.

"A false grave!" I said.

"Exactly, sweetie," Mum said. "Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb."

"Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb!" Clara said.

"Yes, of course, makes sense," Dad said, grabbing my hand. "They'd never bury my wife out here!" Dad pointed his sonic at her false grave and before I knew what was happening, we were falling.

"The man who lies will lie no more," I heard coming from above right before we fell. "When this man lies, it's Trenzalore."

We finally landed on a flat surface. There was a stair case that led down, so that where we went. Dad found a torch and picked it up.

"Where are we?" Clara asked.

"Catacombs," Dad said.

"I don't really like catacombs all that much…" I said.

"So… How come I met your dead wife?" Clara asked.

"Oh, well…" Dad said. "You know how it is when you lose someone close to you. I sort of made a backup."

"I died saving him," Mum said. "In return, he saved me to a database in the biggest library in the universe. Left me like a book on a shelf. Didn't even say goodbye. He doesn't like endings…"

That's when the things with mouths popped out of nowhere and came for us again.

Dad grabbed our hands and said, "Run! Run!"

So we ran.

"Ok, come on, quickly!" he said, leading us through a door. That's when one of the men grabbed Clara. "Clara!" he yelled, flinging me out of the way.

Once he got Clara free, he closed the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she said. "I think so."

"Yowzah…" Dad said, dropping the torch. It was light enough so we didn't need it anymore.

There was a very long series of stair cases in our path. "Still a bit of a climb…" he said.

Dad went first, then me, and then Clara. It was a bit exhausting going up endless flights.

"I think I remember the way," he said.

That's when Clara started to remember the events of the day when the salvagers came aboard the Tardis.

"What do you mean you keep meeting me? You said I died. How could I die?" she asked.

I bit my lip. Dad looked at me before replying to her. I shook my head and mouthed, "I can't say…"

"That is not a conversation you should even remember," Dad said.

"What do you mean I died?" she demanded to know.

"The girl who died he tried to save," said the voice. "She'll die again inside his grave."

"Run. Run!" Dad yelled, grabbing both of our hands.

That when we came into a room. Jenny, Strax, Madame Vastra and a man I remembered from somewhere were in the room.

"The door requires a key. The key is a word. The word is the Doctor's," the man said.

"Here I am," Dad said. "Late to my own funeral. Glad you could make it."

The men with only mouths were behind us all. I hid behind Clara and Strax.

"Open the door, Doctor," the man demanded. "Speak. Open your tomb."

"No."

"Because you know what's in there," he said.

"I will not open those doors," he said.

"The key is a word lost to time," the man said. "A secret hidden in the deepest shadow and known to you alone."

_Maybe not…_

"The answer to a question," he said.

"I will not open my tomb," Dad said defiantly.

"Doctor… What is your name?" the man asked. They just stared at each other for a while. "The Doctor's friends… Stop their hearts!"

The men behind us started snarling. Everyone turned around. I gasped and backed away from them, unknowingly backing straight into the man.

Once I realized I backed into the man, I froze completely. He grabbed my hair and turned me around to face him. I winced and shut my eyes tightly. "You are…" he said. "The Princess! Speak his name now."

"Let go of her right now," Dad demanded.

"Not until she says your name, Doctor," he said.

I shook my head and tried to break free from his grasp.

"Let her go now!" Dad yelled.

"Doctor who?" the man asked. "Doctor who?!"

I screamed, "No!"

But then, the doors opened. The man let go of my hair and I back away from him.

_He knows who I am… He knows._

"The Tardis can still hear me," I heard Mum said. "Lucky thing. Since him indoors is being so useless. You ok, sweetie?"

I nodded.

"I didn't do it…" Dad said. "I didn't say my name."

"No," Mum said. "I did."

"Is everyone alright?" Dad asked. He hugged me and I nodded and said I was fine.

I really was, just my hair was a bit sore…

"Now then, Dr. Simeon or Mr. Great Intelligence, whatever I call you!" Dad said. "Do you know what's in there?"

"For me, peace at last," he said. "For you, pain everlasting. Why don't you invite us in?"

"No…" I whispered. "Don't."

Dad sighed and walked through the doors. We all followed him up the stairs of the Tardis console room. It was covered with weeds and overgrown vines.

Inside the middle of the room was a great white light with light strings circling through and around it.

"What's that?" Clara asked.

"What? Were you expecting a body?" he asked. "Bodies are boring. I've had loads of them. That's not what my tomb is for."

"But what is it?" she asked. "Explain, Doctor."

"The tracks of my tears," he said.

"Less poetry, Doctor. Just tell them," the Great Intelligence said. That was the man, or at least what was inside of him.

I suppose I didn't really like him at all. I still don't. Never will. He's basically a plagiarized form of me, except less all-knowing. I bested him when it came to Knowledge.

"Time travel is damage," Dad began. "It's like a tear in the fabric of reality. That is the scar tissue of my journey through the universe. My path through time and space. From Gallifrey to Trenzalore."

He got out his sonic and soniced his time line.

"Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the Fourth Dimension?" said Dad's first self.

"Do I have the right?" Dad's fourth self asked.

"There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things," said his second self.

"Absolutely fantastic!" said his ninth self.

"I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellations of Kasterborous," said his tenth self.

"My own personal time tunnel…" Dad said. "All the days, even the ones that… I, uh… Even the ones that I haven't lived yet." Then Dad collapsed on the floor. Clara and I ran over to him. "Which is… Which is why I shouldn't be here. The paradox is… It's very bad."

The Great Intelligence started walking towards Dad's time line.

"No, what are you doing?" Dad asked. "Somebody stop him."

I got up and stood in front of the time line with my arms outstretched. "You're not allowed any… any further than that," I said.

"The Doctor's life is an open wound," he said, staring at it behind me. "And an open wound can be entered."

"No… It will destroy you," Dad said.

"Not at all," he said. "It will kill me. It will destroy you. I can re-write your every living moment. I can turn every one of your victories into defeats. Poison ever friendship. Deliver pain to your every breath. Even make someone in this room never happen."

"I must ask you to step away," I said firmly.

"It will burn you up," Dad said. "What you go through, you can't come back. You will be scattered along my timeline like confetti."

"It matters not, Doctor," he said. "You thwarted me at every turn. No, you will give me peace as I take my revenge on every second of your life. Goodbye."

I tried to push him out of the way while tears streamed down my face. "No! I won't let you!" I said.

He threw me to the ground and said, "Silly little girl. You won't even exist anymore…"

All of the men with no faces except mouths disappeared as he went into the timeline.

My eyes wouldn't stop flooding. "No… No…" I said. I looked at my hands as I heard Dad start yelled. I started fading away as if I had never existed.

* * *

But I came back when Clara jumped in.

"You can't go in there…" Mum said. "It's your own time stream for God's sake!"

"I have to get her back," Dad said.

"Of course, but not like this," she said.

"But how?" Jenny asked.

"Is she still alive?" Madame Vastra asked. "It killed Dr. Simeon."

"Clara's got one great advantage over the Great Intelligence," Dad said. "Me."

"Doctor, please listen to me… At least hear me!" Mum said.

"Now," he said. "If this doesn't work out, go back to the Tardis. The fast return protocol should be on. She'll take you home, and then shut herself down."

"There has to be another way," Mum said. "Use the Tardis, use something! Save her, but for God's sake, be sensible!" Mum was going to slap him, but he stopped her hand. "How're you even doing that…?" she asked. "I'm not really here."

"You're always here to me," he said. "And I always listen. And I can always see you."

"Then why didn't you speak to me?" she asked.

"Because I thought it would hurt too much," he said.

"I believe you could have coped," she said.

"No," was his immediate response. "I thought it would hurt me. And I was right." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Since no one else but Addy and I can see you that probably looked very strange…" he said.

"There is a time to live and a time to sleep," he said. "You are an echo, River. Like Clara, like all of this. In the end, my fault, I know. But you should have faded by now."

"It's hard to leave when you haven't said goodbye," she said.

"Then tell me because I don't know…" he said. "How do I say it?"

"There's only one way I'd accept," she said. "If you ever loved me say it like you're going to come back."

He hesitated before saying, "Well then… See you around, Professor River Song."

"Till the next time, Doctor," she said.

"Don't wait up," he said.

"Oh, there's one more thing," she said.

"Isn't there always?"

"If you leave our daughter all alone, I will kill you," she said. She looked to me and said, "Give him hell, sweetie."

Dad and I laughed. "Goodbye, Mummy."

"Goodbye, Sweetie," she said to both of us as she faded.

Dad looked at me and gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. "You know I have to go…" he said.

"Just go and save her," I said. "Worry about something else once she's safe."

He nodded and walked into his own time line.

* * *

Clara was safe and at home, and so were Jenny, Strax and Madame Vastra. It was just Dad and I in the Tardis.

I was in my room, curled up in a ball on my bed thinking about everything.

That's when Dad knocked on my door and entered my room. He sat down next to me. Neither of us spoke for the longest time.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "You've been in here for nearly two days." I sat up and hugged him. "Is something wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Dad…" I said. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want… I don't want to nearly die every time I'm with you."

He didn't say anything; he just kept his arms around me and sighed. "I can understand that," he said.

"It's not that I don't love being with you…" I said. "Because I love you, Dad, I do. It's just… Too much."

"It's alright, really," he said. "But where would you go?"

"Somewhere new…" I said.

* * *

(I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. This was made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.)


End file.
